Amar, comprender y perdonar
by Ginevre
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Shinichi, ya recuperado su cuerpo adulto, pidiese a Ran en matrimonio y fuese rechazado rotundamente por esta? ¿Y qué sucedería si algo tan fuerte como el amor imperecedero de ambos se empeñase en unirles para siempre? Pasen y vean.
1. Nunca más

Hola a todos. Ante todo, **este fic es un homenaje a Gosho Aoyama**, a quien pertenecen todos los personajes principales de la trama y por cuya genialidad estoy escribiendo hoy aquí.

Este fin no pretende explicar cómo ni porqué Shinichi consigue finalmente derrotar a la malvada organización "Los hombres de negro". Tan sólo **quiero dar mi particular visión** **sobre** cómo se desarrollaría **la relación entre Ran y Shinichi una vez este hubiese recuperado su cerpo definitivamente**. Mi intención es hacerlo corto, con no más de cinco o seis capítulos, los justos y necesarios para narrar lo que deseo contar. Aparecerán prácticamente todos los personajes de la saga. Es mi primer fic sobre Detective Conan, un manga y anime al que estoy completamente enganchada, y comienzo este nuevo proyecto con ilusión y alegría.

**Espero que lo disfrutéis** **y por favor, dejadme** vuestros **reviews** con opiniones, críticas, consejos... con todo lo que queráis. Prometo responderos y os quedo agradecida de antemano.

**Saludos.**

**Ginevre.**

**Capítulo 1.- Nunca más.**

Veinticuatro años… Veinticuatro años amando a Ran desde que él podía recordar; venerándola, soñando con ella, viviendo por y para ella para que, cuando más cerca estaba de ser feliz a su lado, ella le echase de su vida con un desprecio más cruel y doloroso que su propia muerte. No podía perdonarle, le había dicho airada cuando el día anterior, y ya recuperado su aspecto e identidad de Shinichi Kudo para siempre, él había ido en su busca con toda la ilusión del mundo para convertirla en su esposa. Le aseguró que, desde el día siguiente a la noche en que ella y él, todavía Conan Edogawa, habían hecho el amor hace tan sólo dos meses, se había comprometido en matrimonio con ese maldito, Kia Furutan, quien la había estado pretendiendo durante todo el último año, hasta que la había conseguido. Shinichi giró una copa de whisky en su mano derecha, mirándola sin ver, apretando el frío y duro cristal con tanta fuerza y crueldad, que este estalló en diminutos pedazos y esquirlas. Varias de estas últimas hirieron su mano, clavándose en ella, y la sangre goteó hasta el suelo escandalosamente. Tampoco entonces el joven se dignó a reaccionar y continuó mirando, ahora al vacío, acompañado tan sólo por el dolor de su corazón, en la gran sala de estar de su fastuosa mansión.

**Flash back.**

Shinichi observaba a Ran con los ojos desorbitados y los puños cerrados, conteniendo dentro de ellos todo el dolor que amenazaba con quitarle la respiración. En cambio Ran lo miraba fríamente, como si no le reconociera o no quisiese hacerlo, y de su boca salían palabras que él jamás creyó escuchar.

- Me engañaste. Me has estado mintiendo durante siete largos años. Día a día has presenciado mi dolor por tu lejanía, mi confusión por tan larga desaparición, la tortura que he vivido al pensar que tú sólo estabas sufriendo un tormento que te negabas a compartir conmigo… Incluso creí a veces que me dabas largas por no querer causarme daño diciéndome que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo por ti. Cuando hubiera sido tan fácil confiar en mí, dejarme compartir tu dolor para aliviar también el mío propio, apoyarnos el uno en el otro en busca de paciencia y esperanza… Y ahora tienes el valor de querer ser mi esposo, la persona que más debe confiar en mí y en quien más debo creer y confiar… No tienes vergüenza, ni la conoces.

- Sabes que al ocultarte mi problema tan sólo pensé en protegerte. Tú has sufrido en tus propias carnes la persecución a muerte de "Los Hombres de Negro" cuando finalmente la policía y yo encontramos pruebas para acorralar su organización y poder exterminarla. – se defendió él, enfriándose su esperanza de recibir su amor a pasos agigantados – Si hubieses sabido que yo me ocultaba tras la apariencia de Conan y ellos hubiesen llegado a sospechar siquiera que yo no había muerto y les burlaba una y otra vez desde el cuerpo de un mocoso, tu vida se habría convertido en un infierno desde entonces. Quizá yo te hubiese podido salvar una vez, o dos, o varias, mientras yo mismo luchaba por mi propia vida y el final de esta pesadilla, pero lo más probable es que, en una de esas veces te hubiese perdido. Y entonces para mí tan sólo habría quedado la muerte. Quería que vivieras y estuvieses a salvo, Ran, con toda mi alma, y tan sólo continué luchando con la esperanza de poder hacerte feliz algún día.

- Hubieras hecho mejor protegiéndome de ti mismo – casi le escupió ella con desprecio – Yo tan sólo quería compartir tu misma suerte, fuese esta cual fuese. Poder decirte que te amaba, como te hubiera respondido hace siete años cuando nos interrumpieron tan desafortunadamente en Tropical Land y tú no pudiste pedirme que fuese tu novia. Quería vivir por y para ti, Shinichi Kudo, pero tú ni siquiera te planteaste la posibilidad de preguntarme qué es lo que yo deseaba ni me dejaste tomar mi propia decisión. Ahora es tarde, demasiado tarde. Vete por donde has venido y no te atrevas a volver jamás.

- Pero sé que todavía me amas, no eres capaz de negármelo. Por eso, porque nos amamos, hicimos el amor hace dos meses. ¿Es que también vas a negar que esa noche nos entregamos nuestras almas el uno al otro para siempre?

- ¡Qué desfachatez la tuya, detective! Yo hice el amor con Conan Edogawa, de catorce años, por su inmenso parecido con Shinichi Kudo, el hombre a quien yo amé. Sintiéndome después una miserable pervertidora de menores que había corrompido a un alma joven e inocente llevada por el deseo, el alcohol y la obsesión. Hasta ahí llegó tu mentira. Cuando al día siguiente te pedí perdón de todas las formas imaginables por el gran error que había cometido, tú, maldito bastardo, en vez de contarme la verdad callaste como un cobarde, permitiendo que me torturasen mis propios demonios.

- ¡Pero estábamos apunto de atrapar a esos malvados! ¡No podía arriesgar toda la operación tan cerca como estábamos de un final tan esperado! ¡Entiéndeme, por lo que más quieras! ¡Para mí esa noche fue mágica, única y maravillosa! ¡Y fue conmigo con quien hiciste el amor! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo soy Conan Edogawa y Shinichi Kudo! ¡Y nadie te amará jamás como yo te amo! – trató de tomarla de las manos, mas ella lo apartó de un empujón, impidiendo que se le acercara siquiera.

- No sé quién eres, farsante. Desde hace siete años te has burlado descaradamente de mí y de toda mi familia. Has permitido que mi padre se hiciera famoso atribuyéndole la resolución de casos que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender ni recordar. Te has mofado de él año tras año convirtiéndole en el "Kogoro durmiente", una simple marioneta en tus perversas manos. Sabiendo que, cuando todo esto terminase y tú recuperases tu estatus de inigualable detective y ya no recibiera tu ayuda – esto lo dijo con inmenso odio y rencor – él se convertiría en el hazmerreír de la profesión.

- ¡Yo jamás quise dañar a tu padre! Él era la única vía de poderme mantener en contacto con los casos que llegaban a la policía, a la espera de que alguno de ellos pudiese proporcionarme alguna pista para llegar a atrapar a los malvados que arruinaron mi vida. ¡Además, tú, su propia hija, lo estás subestimando! ¡Él sería un magnífico detective si fuese capaz de abandonar el maldito alcohol que lo esclaviza! – estaba comenzando a enfadarse al sentir la inmensa injusticia que Ran estaba cometiendo con él, tergiversando todas sus buenas intenciones y convirtiéndolas en malvadas manipulaciones.

- Y para colmo de tu desfachatez, hoy vienes a mi hogar para insultar a mi padre, acusándole de borracho.

- Sabes que tengo razón. – la miró con dureza, herido en lo más hondo de su alma.

- Puede que sea cierto, pero él es mi padre y siempre lo será, y tú no eres nada para mí ni lo serás nunca. – le apuñaló donde más le dolía, sin miramiento alguno. – Además, no te esfuerces. Estoy prometida con Kia y nada va a cambiar eso. Y mucho menos un miserable como tú.

De pronto él se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, reteniéndola pegada a su pecho contra su propia voluntad mientras ella se debatía con todas sus fuerzas por escapar a su ardiente contacto, a su varonil aroma, a su propio deseo que la arrastraba en contra de la razón… Agotada, Ran dejó de pelear contra Shinichi y le miró a la cara, desafiante, momento que él aprovechó para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a recibir un apasionado beso que hizo tambalear toda su determinación. Durante unos breves segundos, ella se dejó llevar y le correspondió con frenesí, entregándose a él por entero. Enloquecido por el beso, él la separó dulcemente de sus labios y la miró con amor y posesión.

- Tú eres mía, sólo mía. Jamás permitiré que ningún otro te toque.

Pero de pronto todo el rencor que ella sentía hacia el comportamiento pasado de él la golpeó sin piedad, haciéndole recordar porqué había decidido alejarlo de su vida de una vez y para siempre. Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndole sangrar. Rápidamente Shinichi echó un paso atrás, llevándose la mano derecha al labio herido y mirándola con mezcla de sorpresa, interrogación y reproche.

- Vuelve a forzarme y eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí – le amenazó ella con frialdad.

- Si alejarme de ti es lo que deseas, eso tendrás. – le aseguró, furioso.

Dolido hasta la extenuación en lo más hondo de su ser, la miró con ira por última vez y, como un tornado, se fue en busca de la salida.

- Shinichi Kudo. – Lo detuvo ella en el último momento. Él dejó de andar, pero no se giró a mirarla – Recuerda siempre lo que voy a decirte: No soy tuya, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Por tu culpa.

Él volvió a apretar los puños y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Cuando se encontró sola de nuevo, Ran estalló en un llanto inconsolable, su respiración cada vez más entrecortada, y se abandonó en el sofá de la sala donde todo había sucedido, sintiéndose morir. Había tenido valor para hacerlo, para humillar y maltratar al único amor de su vida y permitir que se marchase para siempre, llevándose con él su alma y su corazón.

**Fin del Flash back.**

&&&&&&&

Sonoko miró a su amiga con preocupación. Desde que, aquella tarde, y hacía más de una hora ya, había ido a visitar a Ran a su piso y la había encontrado vomitando una y otra vez en el water, decidió quedarse con ella para cuidarla, hasta poderse asegurar de que, si se marchaba, la salud de la joven no correría ningún peligro. Es cierto que Ran ya había dejado de tener nauseas, pero su semblante permanecía más pálido que la cera y un intenso mareo la tenía postrada en la cama sin poder levantarse a riesgo de vomitar aquello que su cuerpo ya no poseía pero aún se empeñaba en arrojar. Le cogió la mano con dulzura, mirándola a los ojos cariñosamente.

- Sólo a ti se te ha podido ocurrir tratar a Shinichi de esa manera queriéndole como le quieres. – la reprendió con cariño, a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

- Es un maldito farsante – se empeñó en sostener la castaña, dispuesta a no claudicar jamás sobre ese tema.

- Pues yo adoro a ese maldito farsante por haber velado por tu seguridad durante todos estos años y no haber puesto vuestro amor por encima de tu vida – no pudo evitar reprocharle seriamente. – Yo siempre te animé a que te olvidases de él por haberte abandonado de ese modo y en cambio tú, una y otra vez me juraste que siempre le esperarías, pasase lo que pasase.

- Yo me equivoqué – fue la escueta respuesta de la otra.

- Ay, Ran. Desde que ambas sabemos la verdad de su desaparición, no he parado de escuchar una palabra de tus labios: "yo". "Yo" por aquí, "yo" por allá, "yo", "yo", "yo"… Perdona que te diga esto, pero no piensas nada más que en ti misma y en todo lo que has sufrido. Pero, ¿no te has parado a pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido él durante estos siete años? Hizo lo que creyó que sería mejor para ti, siempre pensando en tu bienestar. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- Todo hay de malo en ello. ¿Acaso me preguntó? ¿Contó conmigo si tanto me amaba? ¡No! ¡No lo hizo! – cerró los ojos, presa de fuertes arcadas que la obligaron a callar.

- Está bien, amiga. Siento haber sacado el tema. Descansa, por favor. Voy a cocinarte un caldito caliente para que tu estómago se vaya estabilizando.

- No puedo comer nada. Nada más de pensar en la comida, siento un asco espantoso – le rebatió Ran con cara de fastidio.

- De todos modos, yo te lo preparo y si después no te apetece comerlo, lo dejas. Esta noche voy a hacerte compañía para asegurarme de que te vas reponiendo. Y si mañana a primera hora no has mejorado, yo misma te acompañaré a ver al doctor.

- No necesito ningún doctor. Sólo quiero arrancarme la mente de cuajo para no volver a pensar en ese desgraciado – se lamentó airada.

- Pues si crees que casándote con Kia vas a olvidar a Shinichi, la llevas clara. No vas a conseguir nada más que añadir un nuevo problema al que tú misma acabas de crearte.

Ran la miró, furiosa.

- Ya sé, ya sé. En boca cerrada, no entran moscas. – Hizo como si se sellase los labios, levantándose del lado de la cama donde se había sentado para acompañar a su amiga y yéndose hacia la cocina a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con convicción.

&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, Shinichi entró en la comisaría de Tokio más serio y circunspecto que de costumbre. Heiji Hattori y él habían sido propuestos para encabezar el nuevo Departamento de Investigación Criminal que el inspector Megure se había empeñado en desarrollar, dados los increíbles buenos resultados que departamentos similares estaban obteniendo por toda Europa y Estados Unidos. Si Heiji y él conseguían los resultados esperados, él dirigiría el Departamento de Tokio y Heiji haría lo propio con el de Kioto, cuyo inspector en jefe había sido deslumbrado por los sueños de gloria de Megure. Pero para ello ambos detectives debían formarse primero como policías, por lo que llevaban ya más de una semana compaginando la puesta en marcha del Departamento con su adiestramiento para pasar el examen del cuerpo policial.

- ¡Ey, tío! – Heiji le palmeó la espalda con fuerza nada más le vio llegar - ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Cuándo te casas con Mouri? ¡Vamos, cuenta!

Shinichi continuó caminando sin bajar el ritmo, por lo que su amigo tuvo que seguirle en silencio hasta que ambos se perdieron tras la puerta del despacho que tenían asignado.

- No vuelvas a hablarme de Mouri – pidió casi en un susurro, como si tratase de masticar y destrozar aquellas palabras, sin conseguirlo – Para mí ella no existe ni volverá a existir jamás. ¿Entendido? – le miró con advertencia.

- Pero, ¿qué ha sucedido? Por favor, dímelo. Sólo deseo ayudarte. – Heiji le miraba sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la mano?

- Lo de la mano ha sido un pequeño accidente doméstico. – Quedó en silencio durante un momento, hasta que se decidió a responder la primera pregunta de su amigo - Para ella soy peor que el maldito demonio. No quiere nada conmigo, ni siquiera puede aguantar verme. Además, va a casarse en breve con ese oportunista compañero suyo de facultad, Kia Furutan. – escupió el nombre, asqueado.

- Pero, ¿por qué? ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¡Infinidad de veces Ran le ha confesado a Toyama su amor por ti! ¡Debe haber algún error!

- No hay ningún error. Y si quieres saber más, ve y pregúntale a ella. Pero que sea la última vez que me la nombras.

- No dudes que lo haré. – afirmó su amigo con convicción. – Esto no puede estar pasando. Además, todos pertenecemos al mismo grupo de amigos y hemos planeado hacer muchísimas cosas juntos…

- No contéis conmigo. Donde ella vaya, jamás habrá sitio para mí.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¿No dices que todo ha terminado entre vosotros? ¡Pues échale morro y que nadie te diga dónde sí o dónde no puedes ir! ¡Ni con quién!

- En eso tienes razón. Lo pensaré. Pero ahora ponte tú en mi lugar, ¿qué harías si Toyama te echase de su vida sin contemplaciones? ¿Qué harías si te odiase como ella me odia a mí? ¿Y si tuvieras que ser testigo de sus devaneos con el hombre que te la ha arrebatado? – le miró con amargura.

- Desde luego, chungo lo tienes. – Heiji le miró, pensativo – Por cierto, Kazuha me ha amenazado con dejarme para siempre si no le pido matrimonio. Y esta vez creo que va en serio. – Shinichi lo observó, comprensivo.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? Tú la quieres, ella te quiere… ¿O acaso no te decidirás hasta que otro te la quite, como me ha pasado a mí?

- No es eso. Cómo decirlo…

- Dilo y punto. No me vengas con tonterías a estas alturas.

- Tengo miedo, Shin. Temo la responsabilidad que conlleva el matrimonio. Yo soy muy independiente, cabezota y espíritu libre. Temo perder mi libertad si me caso con ella.

- ¡Pero si tú siempre has sido su esclavo! ¡Desde que la conociste! ¡Siempre bailas al son que ella toca, por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo! – le sonrió con burla. – Ahora en serio, cásate con ella. Hazla feliz. Nadie lo merece tanto como vosotros.

- Tú lo mereces, amigo. – le apretó el hombro mostrándole su apoyo incondicional. Ven esta noche a cenar con nosotros. Kazuha y yo hemos quedado con Sonoko y su nuevo novio, ese tal Hattori. Nos lo va a presentar. Vamos, únete a la fiesta.

- Para fiestas estoy yo…

- Por eso mismo debes venir. Sé que ella se alegrará de verte, y Kazuha también. No puedes faltar.

- Vale, pesado. Pero tan sólo por no oírte y para dar un abrazo a Sonoko, a quien hace mucho tiempo que no veo.

- ¡Así me gusta! A las nueve, en mi piso. Y todos iremos juntos al restaurante desde allí.

- Bien. Pero vamos a comenzar el trabajo ya, que Megure no para de presionarnos con la fecha de comienzo oficial. ¡Menos mal que acabé mis estudios del instituto y estudié la carrera de criminólogo siendo Conan! ¡Jamás podrás imaginar la inmensa resistencia al Paikaru que he desarrollado durante todos estos años! ¡Aunque podía estudiar a distancia, para examinarme tuve que asistir como Shinichi, yendo cada vez borracho para poder ser yo mismo durante unas pocas horas, primero al instituto y luego a la facultad!¡ Y hacer que no se me notara!

- Si, eso fue una putada. Hasta que Miyano y el profesor Agase desarrollaron el antídoto definitivo, sólo ese alcohol de origen chino podía mantenerte en tu cuerpo el tiempo suficiente como para poder asistir a los exámenes. Y ahora que pienso, ¿cómo está ella?

- ¿Shiho? Supongo que bien. No hablamos muy a menudo desde…

- Ya, ya, bueno – Heiji trató de no añadir más preocupaciones al detective – No te preocupes, todo se arreglará. Dale tiempo y ella misma recuperará tu amistad cuando se sienta preparada.

- Sinceramente, eso espero. Me dolería en el alma perderla como amiga. – la melancolía amenazó con poseerle.

- Vamos, detective Kudo. Tengamos contento a Megure.

Los dos hombres se concentraron por fin en su trabajo.

&&&&&&&

Ran Mouri esperaba los resultados de las pruebas que le habían practicado aquella misma mañana. Sonoko Suzuki había pedido a Kazuha Toyama que las acompañase, temerosa de que la enferma pudiese desplomarse en sus brazos en cualquier momento sin ser ella capaz de poder ayudarla. Las dos amigas se miraban entre ellas y observaban a Ran con gran preocupación. Los vómitos se habían convertido en intermitentes, pero el mareo no había desaparecido en ningún momento desde que comenzase la tarde anterior. Ambas temían la posible deshidratación de su amiga después de tanto vomitar y sin haber ingerido prácticamente nada que pudiese retener en el estómago el tiempo suficiente como para que su cuerpo fuera capaz de asimilarlo.

De pronto, una enfermera entró en la sala de espera y, dirigiéndose hacia Ran, le indicó que la siguiera. Sonoko y Kazuha la acompañaron sin separarse de ella ni por un momento.

- Pase, señorita Mouri – le dijo el doctor con amabilidad, nada más verla aparecer. – Y siéntese. Siéntense todas ustedes, por favor.

Las aludidas hicieron como el amable médico les indicaba y este esperó paciente hasta que se hubieron acomodado frente a él.

- Dígame, doctor. ¿Qué maldito virus he cogido? – le abordó Ran sin más preámbulos, harta ya de la situación.

- Virus… uno que dura nueve meses y que luego la llenará de felicidad.

- ¿Nueve meses? ¿Me está diciendo que voy a pasar nueve meses sintiéndome una piltrafa?

- Nueve meses no, señorita, tan sólo siete, ya que está embarazada de dos. – el médico volvió a sonreírle mientras ella palidecía cadavéricamente. – Felicidades, va a ser madre.

Sus amigas la miraron con la sorpresa e incredulidad pintada en los ojos, abriendo la boca como tontas, sin ser capaces de reaccionar. Pero a Ran el mundo se le vino encima de golpe. Sabiendo perfectamente de quién era el bebé y en qué momento había sido concebido, ya que ella tan sólo había hecho el amor una única vez en su vida, con… Shinichi.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó inmediatamente, preocupada.

- Todo va perfectamente. Desde ahora deberá comenzar a cuidarse, nada más. Le he preparado una dieta blanda que le ayudará a retener la comida en el estómago y voy a recetarle un digestivo muy suave para eliminar parte de las náuseas. Eso sí, evite constiparse, pues no va a poder tomar antibióticos durante su embarazo. La enfermera le dará cita para su primera ecografía y los análisis de sangre.

- Gracias, doctor. ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Por supuesto. Felicidades, y felicite también al señor Kudo de mi parte.

- ¿Co-cómo? – le interrogó ella, tras dar un respingo.

- Él y usted son personajes famosos. Él por sus infalibles dotes detectivescas y porque ha sido capaz de desmantelar una de las más temidas redes mafiosas del país, "los hombres de negro", y usted por ser la hija de otro de los más eminentes detectives del país. Se rumorea en todos lados que ustedes son novios desde la infancia y que no tardarán en casarse.

- Ya… Gracias por todo, doctor.- dijo tan sólo, y salió de la consulta sin esperar siquiera a sus amigas, quienes la siguieron desesperadas.

- ¡Ran! ¡Ran! ¿A dónde vas? – fue Sonoko quien la alcanzó primero.

- A casa. ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

- ¿No vas a hablar con Shinichi? Yo no sabía que vosotros hubierais…– le interpeló Kazuha cuando llegó a su altura.

- ¡Mi hijo no es de Shinichi! ¿Entendido? ¡Ni de nadie! ¡Es mío y punto! ¡Y os prohíbo que contéis a nadie lo que habéis escuchado hoy aquí! ¡Y a Kia menos todavía!

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Toyama la miró completamente perdida - ¿Quién es Kia?

- Va a casarse con él – le susurró la rubia por lo bajo.

- Entonces, ¿el bebé es de ese tal Kia? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¡He dicho que no es de nadie! ¡Eso es lo único que debéis entender!

Sonoko la miró con tristeza y, tomando del brazo a Kazuha, le indicó que guardase silencio. Ya luego habría tiempo para explicaciones.

- Ran, por favor, vamos a tomar algo caliente a algún lugar. O a tu piso, si lo deseas. Pero debes comer algo, te lo ruego. – tan sólo pidió a su amiga con preocupación.

- ¿Nos da tiempo de ir a una cafetería antes de la cena de esta noche? – Preguntó Kazuha a Sonoko indiscretamente, sin pensar – Recuerda que hemos quedado con Hattori, Heiji y Shinichi para cenar – la rubia le dio un codazo mientras Ran las miraba de reojo, haciéndose la indiferente.

- Por mí no os preocupéis. Ya veis que no me estoy muriendo. Y aunque me hubieseis invitado, jamás me sentaría a la misma mesa con ese par de traidores.

- ¿A quién se refiere? – Toyama seguía sin enterarse de nada.

- Vamos a por ese café – la arrastró Sonoko hacia la salida del hospital, seguida por Ran.


	2. Shinichi en peligro

**Capítulo 2.- Shinichi en peligro.**

Aquella noche Ran estaba sentada en el sofá de su piso, comiendo helado de chocolate distraídamente con la mirada fija en imágenes televisivas que se sucedían ante ella de forma ininterrumpida, pugnando por ser retenidas en su mente, mas la joven era completamente incapaz de asimilar ni recordar ni una sola de ellas. Ni siquiera era consciente de qué demonios trataba el programa que estaba viendo. Su pensamiento estaba invadido por completo por tan sólo una única imagen: el rostro de Shinichi. Desde que el doctor le había comunicado su embarazo no había podido dejar de imaginar constantemente un dulce y adorable bebé que le sonreía alegremente, con rasgos igualitos a los de su padre. Aquellos rasgos que ella tan bien conocía y que tanto adoraba. Soñó con el detective acunando al niño entre sus brazos con ternura, dándole un amor incondicional que ya nunca ella podría recibir… Recordó con dolor su llamativo pelo negro, sus ojos alegres y vivarachos, su sonrisa de suficiencia… Escuchó su voz nombrándola una y otra vez: Ran. Su nombre era distinto en aquellos labios, completamente especial. Y sintió después su enconado odio, un odio que ella misma había provocado y que hasta entonces se había creído perfectamente capaz de soportar. No tenía valor para ocultarle a su hijo, deseaba que el pequeño pudiese disfrutar por entero del cariño y cuidados de su padre, aunque ella hubiese elegido la cruel distancia entre los dos. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo después del desprecio y el rencor con que lo había maltratado? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría él? Seguramente aceptaría sin reservas a su propio hijo, pero a ella la trataría peor que a una rata. ¿Y si decidía luchar por su custodia cuando naciese? ¿Sería capaz de tratar de arrebatárselo? En tan sólo un día todo su mundo había dado un vuelco que aún no se sentía capaz de asimilar. Su angustia alcanzó límites insospechados.

De pronto se vio interrumpida por el estridente ruido del teléfono, que la arrancó sin piedad de sus cavilaciones. Pensó en no responder, pero la persona que la estaba llamando era muy persistente y el maldito ruido la estaba sacando de los nervios. Descolgó el auricular con desgana, acercándoselo al oído con fastidio.

- ¿Ran? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Ran? – la última voz que esperaba escuchar aquella noche le devolvió a la cruda realidad de sus precipitadas decisiones.

- Sí, Kia, estoy aquí. Dime. – Se decidió a hablar por fin, tratando de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible.

- Hola, amor mío. Tan sólo llamo para decirte que mañana regreso a Tokio de mi viaje de negocios. El trato se ha cerrado mucho antes de lo que esperábamos y mis servicios como traductor ya no van a ser necesarios, así que mi jefe me ha enviado de vuelta. – El estómago de ella se contrajo de angustia - ¡Me muero por estar contigo, cariño! ¡Hemos de ultimar cuanto antes los detalles de nuestra boda! ¡E iremos juntitos a decírselo a tus padres!

- Por favor, tranquilízate. Ya te dije que quería preparar la boda sin agobios. No me vengas ahora con prisas.

- Ya lo sé… – pareció compungido - ¡Pero es que te quiero tanto! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa!

- Ni yo tampoco. ¿En qué estaría pensando? – susurró ella mientras una rebelde lágrima se abría paso hacia su barbilla.

- ¿Cómo dices, amor?

- Na-nada. Que yo también tengo ganas de verte. Mañana hablamos. – Colgó rápidamente para que él no notase su voz entrecortada y llena de desesperación.

"Shinichi, ¿por qué?, pensó. Si tan sólo me hubieses hecho daño a mí, quizá te hubiera podido perdonar. Pero te has burlado de mi padre. ¿Cómo iba a poder pasar por alto esa ofensa? ¿Por qué me quisiste proteger? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué va a ser de mi vida sin ti?"

Su llanto se desbordó finalmente, recorriendo sus pómulos con posesión, y sintió que las dos decisiones más importantes que había tomado en su vida amenazaban con ahogarla sin remedio. Deshecha, se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir en busca de una paz interior que tampoco sus sueños fueron capaces de ofrecerle.

&&&&&&&

Los jóvenes amigos llegaron al restaurante envueltos en un incómodo silencio que las dos chicas se empeñaban en mantener, mostrando unas caras de tristeza y preocupación que sus tres acompañantes masculinos no sabían cómo contrarrestar. Parecía que iban a asistir a un funeral en vez de disfrutar de una exquisita cena de fiesta en un famoso restaurante de la ciudad. Ocuparon la mesa que Sonoko había reservado usando "por casualidad" el apellido de su rico e influyente padre y quedaron a la expectativa, observándose las caras con incomodidad.

- Nos complace conocerte por fin, Hattori. Sonoko no para de hablar de ti. – Heiji rompió el hielo con la esperanza de que los demás se uniesen a la conversación.

- Gracias. Yo también deseaba mucho conoceros. Sonoko cuenta maravillas de todos vosotros. – el muchacho le sonrió amablemente. – No puedo creer que esté cenando hoy aquí con los dos hombres más populares en la actualidad del país. Y con la bella novia de uno de ellos. ¿Y tu otra amiga, Sonoko? Esperaba también poder conocerla hoy.

La rubia le miró con advertencia, consiguiendo que su novio se callase sin comprender qué había dicho que fuese tan horrible como para merecer ser traspasado por aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- Ella se ha sentido enferma – dijo secamente, tratando de zanjar el tema.

- ¿Cómo no va a sentirse enferma, haciendo las tonterías que hace últimamente? – saltó Kazuha, indignada.

- Vamos, Kazuha, déjalo ya – trató de callarla su amiga.

- No, no lo dejo ni lo dejaré. Heiji y Shinichi no son unos traidores y ella se está equivocando. Y cuando se de cuenta de ello lo va a lamentar. ¡Debería decírselo! ¡Pero ya! ¡En vez de hundirse en la miseria planeando una boda que la va a llenar de infelicidad! – se encaró a Sonoko, dejándose llevar por la ira que había sentido cuando esta le contó toda la verdad.

- ¡Ya basta! – La voz de Shinichi cayó como un mazazo sobre ambas mujeres, quienes se callaron inmediatamente y le miraron con sorpresa y temor – Sabía que algo de esto tenía que pasar. Sois sus mejores amigas. ¿Cómo pude pensar que no la nombraríais durante la cena en algún momento? ¡Estoy hasta las narices de ella! ¡No quiero ni oír su nombre! Me voy, y la próxima vez que nos veamos, hacedme el favor de cortaros con vuestros comentarios. No quiero volver a escuchar hablar de ella jamás. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? – Sin esperar respuesta alguna los abandonó, haciéndoles sentir apenados y tristes por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Yo también me voy. Todo esto me supera. – dijo Sonoko mientras se levantaba de su asiento. - Heiji, Kazuha, Hattori. Siento lo que ha pasado, de verdad que lo siento. Ya tendremos otra ocasión mejor para quedar y poder charlar con más tranquilidad.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Hattori inmediatamente, levantándose también.

- Lo siento, pero esta noche deseo estar sola. Te llamaré mañana.

La chica salió del restaurante mirando a sus propios pies, justo donde creía tener el alma en ese preciso momento. Marchaba tan triste y ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta chocó con un hombre joven, quien la sujetó inmediatamente para impedir que ella cayera al suelo por el encontronazo.

- Disculpe mi torpeza – ella levantó la cabeza mientras ofrecía su semblante más arrepentido.

Nada más mirar con quién se había golpeado se atragantó, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban y que si él la soltaba, se golpearía con el suelo irremediablemente.

- Makoto… - tan sólo acertó a decir, mirando al chico como si sus propios ojos le estuviesen engañando.

- Makoto Kyogoku para servirte – le sonrió él sin dejar de sostenerla – Hola Sonoko. He venido a por ti. He comprendido que ni mi carrera, ni mis logros profesionales, ni todo el dinero que pueda ganar por mí mismo con todo ello, significan nada para mí si no puedo compartirlos contigo.

- Makoto… - volvió a mirarle entre incipientes lágrimas que emborronaban su visión.

- Sí, estoy aquí, junto a ti, en el único lugar donde deseo estar. Y jamás volveré a separarme de tu lado si tú me lo permites. – la observó con expectación y miedo, esperando su respuesta.

Ella le acarició el rostro para cerciorarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada y luego se abalanzó sobre él abrazándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. Apunto estuvo de desestabilizarle y que acabasen ambos en el suelo, pero de nuevo el joven fue más rápido y recuperó el equilibrio para corresponder su abrazo con pasión. No hicieron falta palabras, pues nada más sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos, los dos supieron que aquella unión no se rompería jamás.

&&&&&&&

Dos días completos pasaron desde entonces. Heiji y Shinichi continuaron trabajando en su nuevo proyecto policial, y nada fue nombrado entre ellos sobre el desdichado encuentro en que había quedado la cena de la pasada noche. Toyama había contado a su novio las nuevas noticias sobre Ran y, aunque ni Sonoko ni ella sabían a ciencia cierta que el bebé que su amiga esperaba era de Shinichi, ambas daban por hecho que así era. Kazuha se sentía muy preocupada por la salud de su común amiga, presintiendo que ella estaba sufriendo muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer y mostrar. Por ello se había empeñado en contarle a Shinichi su propia verdad para que él tratase de arreglar la situación. Pero Heiji la convenció de la inconveniencia de hacerlo, ya que por un lado estaría traicionando la confianza de su amiga y por otro tan sólo podía conseguir empeorar la situación, ya que solamente Ran conocía la verdad.

Shinichi estaba mostrando una entereza envidiable, consiguiendo que su vida personal no interfiriese en absoluto en su vida profesional. Pero su compañero era consciente de su zozobra interior al observar cómo el joven detective trataba marcialmente a sus subordinados, adoptando una rigidez que ocultaba la gran humanidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

Los dos hombres se hallaban examinando en silencio varios informes sobre un caso cuya resolución estaba llevando de cabeza a los policías de medio país, cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta que captaron toda su atención.

- Adelante – fue Heiji quien habló.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente y un hombre de edad madura penetró en la estancia. Inmediatamente Shinichi se puso de pie con todos los músculos en tensión. El visitante caminó hacia él, decidido.

- Este no es lugar para montar escenas – Shinichi le habló duramente – Si también va a llenarme de reproches y a tratar de humillarme como hizo su hija, puede encontrarme en mi casa cualquier noche. Le estaré esperando con gusto.

- No vengo a reprocharte nada, Shinichi, sino a pedir tu ayuda.

Kogoro Mouri lo miró con humildad, pero también con cierto orgullo que no era capaz de ocultar.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – el otro lo miró, completamente perplejo.

- Señor Mouri. Qué alegría verle. – intercedió Heiji mostrando una arrebatadora sonrisa al darse cuenta de la complicada situación que se había producido entre los dos hombres. – Shin, ya es hora de almorzar. ¿Por qué no invitas al detective Mouri a tomar un café en el bar de abajo? Yo saldré cuando tú vuelvas.

- Sí, será lo mejor. ¿Me acepta ese café, señor Mouri? – ahora su semblante era amable y más tranquilo.

- Cómo no, muchacho. Te acompañaré con mucho gusto y así tendremos tiempo e intimidad para que me permitas explicarme.

Shinichi cogió la americana que tenía colgada en un perchero junto a la puerta y se la colgó del hombro izquierdo. Los dos hombres salieron sin hacer ningún comentario, camino de la cafetería.

- No tenía ni idea de que Ran te hubiese tratado de ese modo. Últimamente no tengo mucha relación con ella. Me reprocha que no sea capaz de tomar nada en serio, con la edad que tengo. Está cansada de velar por mí. – Kogoro se confesó con cierta vergüenza.

- Pues le aseguro que ella le adora, no le quepa duda. – Le miró con cierta amargura - No se preocupe, son cosas que pasan. – le tranquilizó el otro, intentando no volver a hablar nuevamente de la mujer que lo llevaba por la calle del dolor. – No puede perdonarme el haberle mentido.

- No te atormentes. Tarde o temprano comprenderá que hiciste lo correcto ocultándole tu situación.

Shinichi lo miró estupefacto, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Kogoro Mouri de su parte! ¡Esto sí que era toda una novedad! Ambos se miraron a los ojos con cierta incomodidad.

- Jamás quise utilizarle, Kogoro. Quiero que lo sepa.

- Lo sé. Mi fantasioso ego también dejó mucho que desear. – la estupefacción del chico alcanzó cuotas insospechadas.

La conversación estaba resultando demasiado densa.

- He decidido ser realmente el detective en que tú me convertiste. He abandonado el alcohol.

- Me alegro mucho por usted – le sonrió sinceramente – Sabe que no me necesita a mí para nada. Ahora que ha dejado la bebida, ya nada más le hace falta para seguir triunfando.

- No sé, Shinichi… dependí de él durante demasiado tiempo. Todavía no me siento cómodo con mi nueva situación.

- Yo tampoco con la mía – asintió comprensivo - Pero, dígame. ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

- Estoy investigando una desaparición. Tengo el caso casi resuelto, pero hay un cabo suelto que hasta ahora no he sido capaz de atar. Me gustaría que me acompañases al piso de la víctima para que eches un vistazo. No desea aún denunciar su pérdida a la policía. Prefiere que yo lo investigue antes.

- Si puedo prestarle alguna ayuda, por pequeña que sea, será un placer para mí. ¿Le parece que quedemos esta tarde sobre las ocho? Déme la dirección y yo mismo acudiré allí y nos encontraremos en la puerta de la casa.

- Hay algo más. Quiero que después vengas a cenar a mi casa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- No, señor Mouri. Por favor, no prepare una encerrona para Ran y para mí. Se lo ruego. No resultará. – negó con la cabeza el joven detective, molesto.

- Ya te he dicho que mi hija se ha distanciado mucho de mí. Vuestros problemas deberéis resolverlos vosotros mismos. Además, la sorpresa también es para ella, aunque no sé cómo la tomará. Pero te aseguro que no coincidiréis, ya que a ella todavía no le he pedido que venga. Quizá la misma sorpresa tenga una buena idea para conseguirlo – lo miró con picardía. – Vamos, por favor. Has vivido en mi casa durante siete años y he acabado considerándote como un hijo mío más. Compláceme.

- Deduzco que la sorpresa a la que se refiere se trata de una persona, a quien conozco, por supuesto. Si no, encontrarle en su casa no sería una sorpresa para mí. – Quedó en silencio durante unos segundos – ¡No me diga que se ha reconciliado con su esposa! – le miró a los ojos, triunfante.

- ¡Maldito crío sabelotodo! –Kogoro se hizo el ofendido y Shinichi sonrió, volviendo a ver por un momento al petulante y malhumorado detective con el que había compartido el tercio más reciente de su vida - ¡Me niego a responderte! ¡Tendrás que venir si quieres comprobarlo!

- Está bien, está bien. Cenaré en su casa esta noche, pero deje de regañarme. – cedió complacido.

Los dos hombres pudieron reír por fin.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo! – exclamó Shinichi de pronto, haciendo que Kogoro se sobresaltase por la sorpresa.

Señaló discretamente a una pareja que estaba al otro lado de la barra, cogidos de la mano de forma acaramelada, y sin decir más se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Sonoko, la chica a quien había estado observando, le saludó tímidamente, sonrojada. Cuando los alcanzó, Shinichi señaló a su acompañante, interrogador, con ademán incrédulo.

- ¿Conan? – Fue Makoto, el compañero de la joven, quien se sorprendió de verle, todavía más que el otro de verle a él - ¡Conan! ¡Qué alegr..! – no pudo terminar la frase, pues el detective le había estampado un puñetazo en la cara midiendo su fuerza, pero siendo suficiente como para darle un buen susto.

- Shinichi, por favor. Y esto ha sido por todo lo que me tomaste el pelo mientras me oculté tras la apariencia de Conan. Me alegro de verte.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron, por fin, mientras Makoto se palpaba con cuidado la mandíbula dañada.

- Eres un capullo, enano cuatro ojos estirado, inoportuno y sabihondo.

- ¿Quieres otro? – hizo ademán de golpearle de nuevo.

- Será si me dejo. Antes me has pillado desprevenido. – se puso en guardia también.

- Dejaos de tonterías los dos, orangutanes sin civilizar – les ordenó ella, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida? – quiso saber Shinichi, mirando a la pareja con intrigante curiosidad.

- Ahora en serio. Me enteré de tu historia por la televisión. No podía creerlo. De hecho no lo he creído hasta verte frente a mí con mi misma edad. He vuelto para quedarme. Por ahora me estoy hospedando en un hotel discreto hasta que consiga alquilar un piso donde vivir.

- Ah, no. De eso, nada. Hoy mismo te mudas a mi casa y te quedarás allí hasta que encuentres ese piso que buscas.

- No hace falta, de verdad. No quiero molestar.

- Tú no molestas. Lo hará esta bruja si se empeña en acampar también en mi casa para visitarte. – sacó la lengua a su amiga con descaro.

- ¿Serás…? – fue entonces cuando Sonoko se dio cuenta de que alguien más observaba la escena en un discreto segundo plano. – Buenos días, señor Mouri. Me alegro de verle.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sonoko. A ver cuándo nos haces una visita.

- Lo haré, no se preocupe.

- Nosotros ya nos marchábamos. Heiji me estará poniendo verde porque seguro que su estómago lo está atormentando pidiendo el almuerzo. – Shinichi dio la mano a Makoto y, cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse, se acercó a la oreja de la chica, susurrándole – Hattori ha cambiado mucho en dos días, se parece sospechosamente a alguien que yo conocí – le dio un codazo tratando de picarla.

- Pues ya me dirás tú qué estás haciendo con Kogoro, si siempre os habéis llevado a matar.

El otro le guiñó el ojo enigmáticamente.

- Por cierto, Makoto. Estas son las llaves de mi casa – Shinichi le lanzó un llavero con varias llaves colgando de él. – No nos veremos hasta la noche, pero tú instálate cómodamente. Hasta luego, chicos.

La pareja los observó hasta que desaparecieron del local, cada cual camino de su propio trabajo.

- ¿A ver cuándo "nos"haces una visita? – Se extrañó ella en voz alta - ¿Ha dicho "nos" haces? Si él vive sólo desde que Ran se independizó… Esto tengo que averiguarlo. – se prometió con convicción.

&&&&&&&

Por la tarde, Kogoro esperaba a Shinichi en la entrada de una pequeña y pintoresca casita en el extrarradio de Tokio. Cuando llegó el joven, intercambiaron un breve saludo y ambos entraron en la casa, donde una jovencita y escultural rubia les aguardaba con cara de tragedia.

- Te presento a la señorita Mioko Miori, la hermana de la desaparecida, Natsu Miori. – comenzó Kogoro, a lo que Shinichi estrechó la mano de la joven ofreciéndole una amistosa sonrisa. Algo llamó su atención, el apretón de manos de la chica había resultado débil, indeciso. Decidió no pasar por alto ese detalle.

- Hace más de dos días que no sé nada de mi hermana, detective. Es normal en ella pase días fuera de casa debido a su trabajo, pero siempre se pone en contacto conmigo para avisarme de su partida y decirme durante cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera. Su empresa me llamó ayer preguntando por ella, ya que el día anterior no había ido al trabajo. Tampoco ayer apareció.

- ¿Sería tan amable de permitirnos inspeccionar la casa? – le preguntó Shinichi con amabilidad.

- El detective Kogoro ya lo ha hecho. – replicó ella, reticente.

- Ya, pero yo necesito revisarla por mí mismo para hacerme una idea personal de la situación. – le sonrió seductora e inocentemente. La chica no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa complacida.

- Pasen, no hay problema. Vivo sola.

Los dos hombres la siguieron al interior de la casa y Kogoro guió al chico a la habitación de la desaparecida. La anfitriona los dejó a solas a petición del más joven, yendo a la sala de estar para esperar a que hubiesen terminado su inspección.

- Ha sido ella. Ella se ha deshecho de su hermana. – le susurró Kogoro cuando estuvieron seguros de que se habían quedado solos. – El problema es que lo sé pero no tengo pruebas para demostrarlo. Se comporta de una forma muy extraña.

- Sin duda – le dio la razón su compañero – Muy pronto ha asumido que "vive sola", tal y como me ha dicho cuando le he insistido en entrar. Y tengo claro que oculta algo que teme que descubramos. Ese algo está aquí, no lo dude. ¿Existe alguna foto de la desparecida que yo pueda ver?

Kogoro se dirigió a una pequeña estantería colgada en la pared, de donde tomó una foto de estudio donde aparecían las dos hermanas, alargándosela a Shinichi. Este observó a ambas, de semblante muy parecido, casi idéntico. Mas una de ellas se mostraba bastante delgada y escultural, siendo la otra más bien obesa. Las dos sonreían a la cámara, pero la sonrisa de la rellenita era claramente fingida.

- Natsu Miori, la desaparecida, es la gordita. – le instruyó Kogoro.

Shinichi se tomó unos minutos para observar la foto con detenimiento: el mobiliario, claramente dispuesto para el evento en una tienda fotográfica, muy común; la vestimenta de ambas, sus poses, sus caras…

- Negativo, Kogoro. – Habló por fin - Natsu Miori es la chica que nos espera en la sala de estar.

El detective le miró como si estuviese viendo a un loco frente a él.

- ¡Pero la denuncia es sobre el paradero de Natsu! ¡Y su hermana afirma ser Mioko! Además, ¿tú has visto a la chica que nos ha atendido? ¿Dónde le encuentras tú los michelines? ¡Definitivamente, Natsu es la desaparecida!

- A no ser que Natsu Miori sea la chica delgada, a Mioko es a quien debemos encontrar. – se empeñó el joven con determinación. – Observa los ojos de ambas. La que se hace llamar Mioko Miori, que en realidad es Natsu Miori y que nos ha atendido al entrar, muestra los ojos azul claro, y su hermana Mioko los tiene marrones intensos. Natsu podría llevar puestas lentillas para que sus ojos se viesen azules, tal y como los hemos visto hoy al observarla, desde luego, pero con ellas no conseguiría ocultar la leve desviación hacia fuera de la cara que muestra su ojo izquierdo al fijar la mirada, y que en su hermana no aparece. En definitiva, Natsu no lleva puestas hoy lentillas de color y el día en que se tomó la foto, usaba las mismas que está usando hoy, pero yo me inclino por la total ausencia de ellas, ya que en absoluto son recomendables para el problema visual que padece. Fíjese en la foto. ¿No encuentra un gran parecido entre la forma de mirar de la obesa y cómo mira quien nos ha recibido hoy aquí? – el otro detective se fijó en el detalle, dando un respingo al reconocer la verdad de la afirmación del que fuera su protegido - Evidentemente, Natsu ha adelgazado muchos kilos desde que esta foto les fue tomada a ambas. Este detalle podremos comprobarlo fácilmente a través de los testimonios de los vecinos más cercanos a la casa. Inevitablemente, alguno de ellos debe haberlas visto juntas en alguna ocasión después de su adelgazamiento. – Se giró hacia la puerta del cuarto repentinamente – Ha sido un error mantener esa foto como único testimonio de la apariencia de su hermana, ¿verdad, señorita Natsu Miori? – la chica se mostró lentamente en el hueco de la puerta, mirándole con odio y rencor – Pero esta es la única foto que ambas tienen, o al menos la única que usted posee de su hermana, ya que usted jamás consintió en posar para el recuerdo, excepto en esta ocasión, y supongo que obligada de algún modo por ella. Creyó que la leve desviación de su ojo izquierdo no podría notarse en una foto tan pequeña, y de hecho en un principio se me pasó por alto, pero la sonrisa agria que mostraba en ella denota un odio hacia su hermana imposible de ocultar. Por lo que he decidido inspeccionar minuciosamente la imagen en busca de algún detalle que me asegurase con quién de ustedes dos acababa de hablar.

- Cierto, la voz de Natsu Miori parecía proveniente de ultratumba – Ella, Mioko, lo tenía todo: a pesar de que éramos gemelas, ella siempre se quedó con toda la salud, la belleza, popularidad…Desde pequeñas ella era la guapa, yo la fea; ella la interesante, yo la invisible; ella la inteligente y yo la bobalicona… Se lo hicieron creer tanto que, al morir nuestros padres siendo las dos apenas adolescentes, ella se convirtió en mi otra madre. Me trataba como a una niña a la que había que proteger. Para ella yo era frágil e inocente, incapaz de conseguir nada por mí misma. Hasta el trabajo me lo consiguió ella a través de un amigo de su propio jefe. Al principio yo no lo entendía, me dejaba llevar por ella porque lo consideraba normal. Al fin y al cabo, la naturaleza le había dado todo lo que a mí me negaba. Pero con los años lo vi claro: yo no sería nadie en este mundo hasta que ella dejase de hacerme sombra. Así que urdí mi plan: adelgacé, tanto que comenzaron a confundirnos por la calle, renové todo mi vestuario y copié su peinado, tratando de parecerme lo más posible a ella. Eso le encantó. La muy imbécil pensó que yo estaba siguiendo su propio modelo y su vanidad alcanzó cotas desproporcionadas. Yo le reí las gracias más que nunca, ya que tenía la satisfacción de saber que pronto yo viviría la vida que siempre debió pertenecerme: la suya. Hace dos días la envenené y la incineré en la caldera de esta misma casa, que por supuesto también ella consiguió y pagó por entero. Esa fue mi mayor venganza.

Sin saber de dónde la había sacado, de pronto los dos hombres se vieron amenazados por el cañón de una pequeña pistola que Natsu empuñaba con seguridad. Kogoro trató de abalanzarse sobre ella para desarmarla, pero Shinichi se lo impidió, temiendo que ella se pusiese nerviosa y disparase sin pensar.

- Quiero saber algo – trató de distraerla para ganar tiempo – Trajiste aquí a Kogoro como parte de tu plan, para que cuando denunciases la desaparición a la policía fuese más creíble tu preocupación por tu hermana y tu dolor. Jamás pensaste que una simple foto te delataría. Eso está claro. – ella lo miró echando fuego por los ojos - Estaba seguro de que tú eres Naru, lo intuí porque sentía una velada envidia hacia ella en tu pose de la foto. Y tú lo has reconocido. Pero, sé que hay algo más, un motivo muy poderoso que te ha llevado a hacerlo. ¿Por qué suplantar su identidad? ¿Por qué no la hiciste desaparecer sin más? Habría sido un plan mucho menos arriesgado. Nadie habría podido culparte de su pérdida a no ser que pudiese demostrar tu implicación en su asesinato.

- Desde luego, eres muy guapo, pero un fastidio – le miró con desdén, aunque ciertamente admirada – porque ella había suscrito un seguro de vida a mi nombre, que cobraría en caso de que a mí me sucediese algún percance. Supongo que me veía tan patosa e inútil que pensó que no sería difícil cobrarlo cuando yo me viese sola, sin ella, y acabase muriendo por incapacidad. Planeaba abandonarme. Se había cansado de su jueguecito de perfecta mamá y ama de casa y se iba a marchar lejos con un tipejo que la tenía embobada. A él nunca le conocí, jamás le trajo a casa, pero una noche la escuché explicarle por teléfono todo esto y mucho más. Fue entonces cuando decidí no sólo matarla, sino robar su identidad. Yo debía morir para quedarme ese dinero que por derecho es mío.

- Mírate. Ahora eres bella, y has demostrado ser muy inteligente – el joven la alabó, intentando que entregase la pistola de motu propio – Seguro que, cuando salgas de prisión por lo que has hecho, tendrás una vida hermosa por delante. Pero si además matas a alguno de nosotros, cuando salgas serás tan mayor que ya no te quedará nada de todo lo importante por lo que has luchado y te has esforzado tanto.

- Además, puedes alegar enajenación mental – añadió Kogoro para ayudar.

Pero no supo qué fue antes, el "¡No!" que le gritó Shinichi para que callase o la rápida reacción de la mujer al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¡Yo no estoy loca! ¡Maldito gusano! ¡Ella me hacía parecer loca! ¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y acabaré con cualquiera que ose insinuarlo siquiera! – había perdido los escasos nervios que le quedaban.

Shinichi, que nada más escuchar la frase de Kogoro intuyó lo que iba a suceder, y viendo que no tenía tiempo de echarse sobre ella y desarmarla, se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bala que la chica acababa de disparar, recibiendo el impacto por entero. Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto y pronto quedó envuelto en un creciente y escandaloso charco de sangre.

Natsu, viendo que la situación se le había escapado de las manos, gritó con desesperación y trató de escapar, pero Kogoro la alcanzó inmediatamente y la desarmó. Ahora fue él quien no la perdió de vista, apuntándole con el arma, mientras llamaba por teléfono al hospital para que enviasen una ambulancia urgente en auxilio de Shinichi, y a la policía para que fuesen a detener y encarcelar a la mujer. La palidez del atlético detective se acrecentaba por momentos y la sangre no dejaba de fluir. Kogoro temió por su vida, desesperado, con el transcurrir de los interminables minutos sin que nadie llegase en su ayuda.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Guau! ¡El capítulo 1 ha tenido reviews! ¡Gracias! ¡Infinitas gracias! ¡No podéis imaginar la ilusión que me ha hecho que os haya gustado el principio de la historia!

Como dijo Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes:

- **Un abrazo a sasucote**. Te respondí el review. Porfa, sigue dejándome más, jeje.

- **ShinRan, muchísimas gracias por tu información.** Verás que he seguido tus indicaciones y que la historia se vuelve muy, pero que muy calentita entre una parejita que tú y yo conocemos... Espero que te guste. Te dedico la escena.

- **Misuky-chan. Gracias por tus ánimos y alabanzas**. Me has puesto roja. Tengo que decirte que este no es mi primer fic, sólo el primero que escribo de Detective Conan, pero tengo en danza otros dos a los que puedes acceder desde mi profile, si te apetece. Uno es de Harry Potter y el otro de Rurouni Kenshin. Y llevo muchos años escribiendo cosas que nunca he publicado ni creo que lo haga. O sea, experiencia, tengo, pero sigo haciendo lo que puedo, jeje (mentira, es que no da para más, soy el demonio de su conciencia). Espero no decepcionarte.

**Sobre este capítulo**, deciros que me hicísteis tan feliz con los review, que me entusiasmé y me puse enseguida a la faena de continuar con el capítulo 2. Quería no publicarlo tan pronto porque no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero la ilusión y los nervios no me han dejado reservarlo. No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo. Espero que no os hayáis liado demasiado con el caso que han resuelto Shinichi y Kogoro y que perdonéis los errores ortográficos y gramaticales que se me hayan podido colar. A partir de aquí, las cosas se van a poner feas para algunos personajes. El drama está asegurado.

**Abrazos a discreción.**

**Rose.**


	3. Lejanía y

**Capítulo 3.- Lejanía y…**

Shiho y Makoto permanecían en silencio, sentados en sendas sillas dispuestas en la habitación del hospital, acompañando a Shinichi. El joven detective todavía no había salido de su inconsciencia dos días después de haber recibido el fatídico disparo que le impactó de lleno en el hombro izquierdo. La herida no era grave y los médicos no temían por su vida, ya que esta no había alcanzado ningún órgano vital, ni siquiera hueso. Pero la inmensa pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, hasta que los enfermeros de la ambulancia que había acudido a socorrerle por petición de Kogoro consiguieron estabilizar su herida, le había debilitado de forma alarmante. Tras varias transfusiones realizadas nada más ingresar en el hospital, finalmente el joven había conseguido salir de peligro, aunque su cuerpo necesitaba reposar a su propio ritmo para poderse reponer.

Todos los amigos y familiares de Shinichi, excepto Ran, se habían turnado desde entonces para acompañarle en su convalecencia y controlar cualquier cambio que pudiese producirse en su estado para alertar inmediatamente a los médicos y enfermeras encargados de su caso. Kogoro, destrozado, se empeñaba en no separarse de él ni un minuto, pero finalmente había sido convencido por su esposa, Eri, para que al menos consintiera en comer algo rápido en el bar del hospital. El hombre no paraba de lamentarse y culparse por lo sucedido, sin permitir ser consolado por ninguno de los demás.

Los padres de Shinichi, Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo, habían llegado de Estados Unidos ese mismo día y, después de comprobar que la vida de su hijo no corría peligro alguno, accedieron también en acompañar a los Mouri al bar para tomar algo calentito que les despejase del largo y tedioso viaje en avión y les levantase un poco el ánimo. Todavía no habían pasado por su casa, ni siquiera para dejar las maletas. Su hijo era su única prioridad en aquel momento.

Heiji, Kazuha y Sonoko se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas para descansar, pues habían cubierto el turno de vigilia de la tarde y noche anteriores.

Pero todos ellos se hacían cruces al pensar en que Ran había sido tan fría y despiadada como para no estar junto a Shinichi ni siquiera en sus peores momentos. No habían podido localizarla hasta el momento, pero a esas horas seguro que debía conocer lo sucedido a través de las noticias de todas las cadenas de televisión del país, que se habían hecho eco de la tragedia inmediatamente. Sonoko y Kazuha, conociendo la próxima paternidad en común de ambos, no se veían capaces de disculpar a su amiga. Si no quería hacerlo por él, Ran debería ayudarle al menos por su hijo.

Estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Makoto, quien se sentía inmensamente agradecido por el gesto de amistad que Shinichi había tenido con él al invitarle a instalarse en su casa, invitación que los propios padres del joven le habían corroborado. Pero los pensamientos de Shiho, aunque también relacionados con Ran y Shinichi, iban por derroteros muy distintos. Que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del moreno detective era de dominio público, aunque, consciente de que él siempre había amado a Ran, tan sólo le confesó sus sentimientos para explicarle el motivo por el que debía alejarse de su lado, incapaz de soportar el dolor de saber que nunca sería correspondida. Pero, al enterarse por la televisión de que él estaba herido y decidir volver para prestarle todo su apoyo como buena amiga suya que seguía siendo, se había encontrado con que la situación a la que esperaba enfrentarse era muy distinta. En vez de ver a Ran pegada a su amado a todas horas, angustiada por su estado de salud, se había topado con que la joven ni siquiera había dado señales de vida, desentendiéndose totalmente del chico. Algo había sucedido entre ellos; algún suceso muy importante los había separado, quizá para siempre. ¿En qué situación quedaba ella misma, entonces? No deseaba hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizá ahora Shinichi pudiese mirarla con otros ojos.

Algo sacó a los dos de su propio ensimismamiento. Al principio no se habían dado cuenta, pero al escuchar cierto ruido proveniente de la cama de su amigo y mirarle para ver qué pasaba, pudieron observar que Shinichi estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras levantaba su mano derecha para llevarla a la herida, que estaba completamente cubierta por un hábil vendaje ocultando su hombro maltrecho y parte de su torso desnudo. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos como si hubiesen sido pinchados por afiladas agujas y corrieron junto a él, emocionados.

- ¿Ran? – fue la primera palabra que pronunció él, confundiendo a Shiho con la aludida, aún embotados sus sentidos. La miró con esperanza.

- No, Shin. Soy Shiho. – le ofreció una tierna sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro suavemente, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro. La respuesta a sus anteriores preguntas le había sido ofrecida de la forma más cruel posible: él siempre amaría a Ran, pasase lo que pasase. Era ella la dueña de todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

- Shiho… - volvió a mirarla, reconociéndola al fin. Quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que asintió, decidido. – Shiho, me alegro muchísimo de verte. Te echaba de menos. – le sonrió también.

- Y yo a ti, imán de peligros – las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus cristalinos ojos.

- Makoto, tú también estás aquí… - miró a su amigo con gratitud.

- ¿Y dónde esperabas que estuviese? ¡Todos hemos estado pendientes de ti durante estos dos días! ¡Hemos vivido sólo para ti, como mereces! – le ofreció una sonrisa alegre y sincera.

- Menos ella…

Los dos le miraron sin encontrar modo de evitarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- Menos ella. – se atrevió a afirmar Makoto finalmente – Sus padres han tratado de localizarla, pero no responde al teléfono. Tampoco nos ha abierto la puerta de su casa. Debe de estar de viaje, Shin.

- Me importa bien poco dónde esté ni qué esté haciendo. – respondió él, tozudo.

- Ya… - sus amigos le miraron con tristeza.

De pronto un gran alboroto se produjo en la habitación, acababa de entrar Kogoro, seguido de cerca por su esposa y por el matrimonio Kudo.

- ¡Muchacho! ¡Mi muchacho! – gritó Kogoro, corriendo hacia la cama de Shinichi y abrazándole con efusión.

- ¡Auch! – se lamentó el herido cuando el hombre presionó los vendajes sin darse cuenta, llevado por la emoción. – Me alegro de verle, Kogoro.

- ¡Apártate del niño, que lo vas a lastimar! – fue la rápida intervención de Eri, quien franqueó el paso a los padres de Shinichi para que pudieran besarle y abrazarle también.

- ¡Mi pequeño! – gritaba Yukiko entre sollozos, abrazándole y besándole por todo el rostro. -

- ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño! – se enfadó él, tratando de olvidar definitivamente sus dos "etapas infantiles".

- Vamos, Shinichi, sé un poco comprensivo con tu madre por esta vez – le pidió su padre, besándolo también, aunque de forma mucho más comedida – Hemos sufrido mucho durante tu inconsciencia, temerosos de que tu estado pudiese agravarse por complicaciones imprevistas. Permítenos que disfrutemos de ti, hijo. – el aludido sonrió, dulcificando su mirada. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento muy cansado, como si hubiese dormido durante muchos días seguidos pero en ningún momento hubiese podido descansar. Y el hombro de duele horrores.– Todos le miraron, comprensivos.

- Shinichi, por favor, te lo ruego, perdóname – fue Kogoro quien se dirigió a él con estas palabras, una vez todos los presentes le hubieron abrazado y besado hasta la saciedad – Esa bala era para mí. No debiste interponerte en su trayectoria, y yo no debí permitirlo. Pero me pillaste desprevenido y no fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Lo siento en el alma, muchacho.

- Olvídelo. Hice lo que debía hacer y nada más. Usted habría hecho lo mismo por mí, estoy seguro. Además, en nuestro trabajo, simplemente esas son cosas que pasan. – objetó él, convencido.

- Te debo mi vida, hijo. Eso jamás lo olvidaré, ni me quedan años suficientes de vida para podértelo pagar. – volvió a la carga el otro, compungido.

- Si no lo olvida inmediatamente va a conseguir que me enfade. Usted no me debe absolutamente nada. Y el tema se ha terminado. – Todos los demás asintieron, de acuerdo con él, ahora que el peligro había pasado por completo. – Bueno, sí. Me debe una cosa: una cena en su casa para mostrarme la sorpresa que me prometió.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuando tú quieras! Aunque la sorpresa te la puedo mostrar aquí mismo – se abrazó a Eri con amor – Ella y yo hemos vuelto a casarnos. – Los dos le sonrieron con felicidad.

- ¡Lo sabía! – fue su rápida respuesta, sacando la lengua al maduro detective.

- ¿Serás…? – trató de hacerse el ofendido, pero a las claras que no lo consiguió. Todos rieron estruendosamente, divertidos.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – la voz del doctor, que acababa de entrar en la habitación alarmado por el jolgorio que se escuchaba a varios pasillos de distancia, los puso firmes - ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me ha avisado de que el paciente ha recobrado la consciencia?

- Vamos, doctor, no les regañe. – le pidió Shinichi con voz todavía débil y cara de niño bueno.

- Con usted voy a tener yo unas palabras, señor Kudo. Ahora mismo le vamos a hacer varias pruebas para comprobar su estado de salud. Aunque ya no reviste gravedad, la herida que usted ha sufrido no debe tomarse a broma. Ruego a todos que despejen el cuarto y aguarden en la sala de espera. Y por favor, esto es un hospital, no un bar de carretera. Les ruego que se comporten adecuadamente.

- Lo sentimos mucho, doctor – fue Yusaku quien tomó las riendas de la situación – Le prometemos que no vamos a causar más problemas.

Instó a los demás a que saliesen, siguiéndolos después tras sonreír a su hijo para darle ánimos.

Al quedarse solo, Shinichi cambió su jovial sonrisa por un semblante de profunda tristeza, espejo del inmenso dolor que sufría su corazón. Ella no había venido, incluso cuando él podía haber estado al borde de la muerte. ¿Tanto le odiaba? "Parece ser que sí", pensó. "Vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que jamás volverá a tu lado, y cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor".

&&&&&&&

**Tres días después del despertar de Shinichi, en la mansión de verano de los Furutan.**

Ran paseaba por el jardín de la mansión que los padres de Kia poseían a las afueras de Tokio. Cuando hace dos días y precipitadamente, Kia le propuso que se alejasen por un tiempo del mundanal ruido y ajetreo de la capital, ella aceptó con la idea de poder decirle con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones que su relación había terminado. Tomó esa decisión en el momento en que ambos hablaron por teléfono por última vez, se repetía constantemente, y debido a su embarazo, del cual su supuesto novio no tenía constancia alguna, pero en realidad esa decisión siempre había estado tomada: si no era con Shinichi, ella no se casaría jamás. Había estado tratando de engañarse a sí misma llevada en un primer momento por la culpa de haber hecho el amor con Conan y pensando que estaba empezando a volverse loca, y luego por la rabia y el despecho por el dolor que Shinichi le había causado, ocultándole su identidad durante siete largos años en los que ella tan sólo pudo sufrir y esperar. Pero el hecho de estar esperando un hijo suyo le había abierto los ojos como nada ni nadie de su entorno más inmediato había conseguido hasta el momento. Definitivamente, aquella locura debía terminar.

Acarició los suaves pétalos de una rosa roja especialmente bella, pasando la mano delicadamente después por varios macizos de tupidas margaritas y azucenas que, con dulzura, se dejaban arropar. De forma inesperada notó un fuerte pálpito en el corazón, como si alguien en peligro la llamase desesperadamente. Tuvo que sentarse en un banco de piedra cercano a ella para no desmayarse por la hiperventilación que su cuerpo estaba alcanzando y trató de acompasar su respiración hasta que nuevamente pudo adueñarse de su propio cuerpo. Varias veces le había sucedido ya desde que Kia y ella habían llegado a la gran mansión y no podía evitar plantearse si había hecho bien en alejarse de todo y de todos en la ciudad, sin avisar siquiera de a dónde se dirigía. Y más cuando había comenzado a temer a Kia por el modo como la había tratado desde que regresó de su viaje. Tan sólo la había agredido una sola vez, disculpándose después y alegando que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero desde que ambos se habían quedado definitivamente solos en la mansión, no paraba de acecharla, de controlar cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada paso que daba… Analizaba cada frase suya con lupa, buscando en ella dobles sentidos que tan sólo existían en su mente enferma… Definitivamente, la joven estaba convencida de que él se había vuelto totalmente paranoico. Lo que no sabía es porqué.

**Flash back (cinco días antes).**

Kia estaba viendo las noticias de la tarde en la televisión del piso de Ran, distraídamente, mientras esta preparaba la comida en la cocina. Tenía la tele puesta más por la compañía que le daba para pasar el rato que porque le interesasen realmente los últimos acontecimientos del país. Incluso se estaba adormeciendo. De pronto, algo consiguió despejarle rápidamente y poner todos sus sentidos alerta: una foto de Shinichi Kudo copaba toda la imagen de la pantalla, con una frase bajo ella, que rezaba así: "Atentado contra el infalible detective Shinichi Kudo". Inmediatamente cogió el mando de la tele y subió el volumen lo suficiente como para poder enterarse de la noticia sin que el sonido llegase a donde estaba Ran. "Ayer, a última hora de la tarde, Shinichi Kudo, famoso detective por la cantidad de intrincados casos policiales resueltos con éxito y la desmantelación de la mafiosa banda "Los hombres de Negro" que tenía aterrorizado a todo el país, fue tiroteado en casa de una de las víctimas del nuevo caso que estaba investigando junto a Kogoro Mouri, no menos famoso por los mismos motivos que el herido. Al parecer, fue la hermana de la propia víctima quien, en un arrebato de locura, disparó contra Kogoro, bala que fue interceptada por el valiente y arrojado Shinichi al interponerse en su trayectoria para recibir de lleno el impacto. Fuentes policiales informan de que la presunta asesina ha sido detenida y permanece en las dependencias del Departamento a la espera de juicio, mientras nuestro héroe se debate entre la vida y la muerte en una lucha sin cuartel por su propia vida. Su familia, destrozada, hasta el momento no ha querido hacer declaraciones. Se baraja la posibilidad de que la joven que le disparó sea también la presunta asesina de su propia hermana, quien…". Sin pensarlo más, Kia apagó la tele, temeroso de que Ran pudiese escuchar también la noticia y se volviese loca por ir al lado de Shinichi en el hospital, y más si era cierto el dato que apuntaba a que el detective había salvado la vida del padre de ella. Él sabía perfectamente que ella seguía amando a su más que amigo de la infancia, por eso no comprendía cómo la chica había aceptado casarse con él, aunque no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perderla. Ella debía entender que, una vez alguien ha dado su palabra de honor a un Furutan, esta no se puede retirar jamás. Se casaría con él, fuese como fuese y costase lo que costase. Su cabeza comenzó a trazar un plan para que cuando Ran recibiese la noticia de la gravedad de Shinichi, ya fuera demasiado tarde. Y ojalá entonces ya hubiera muerto, pensó.

Se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Ran entró en la salita con una bandeja repleta de platos que humeaban un aroma irresistible. Los depositó en la mesa y le miró con amabilidad.

- Bueno, aquí está la comida. – Se sentó junto a él, dispuesta a distribuir los platos sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué has apagado la tele? Yo quiero ver las noticias.

Cogió el mando y se dispuso a volverla a encender, pero Kia reaccionó felinamente y la tomó de la muñeca con rapidez, apretándosela con tanta fuerza que el dolor que ella sintió hizo que dejase caer el mando, a la vez que profería un grito sofocado.

- ¡Kia! ¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! – se quejó ella, con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos.

- Oh, perdona – la soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la había atemorizado, cosa que no le convenía que ella sintiese hasta tenerla bien atada después de la boda – Lo siento, amor, es que me duele muchísimo la cabeza y tan sólo de pensar en el ruido que produce la tele, me he puesto nervioso. No me he dado cuenta de lo que hacía – mintió con cara afligida.

- No… no pasa nada. Si lo deseas, puedes acostarte un rato en la cama de la habitación de invitados hasta que te sientas mejor – le ofreció.

"Habitación de invitados", pensó él con una furia que disimuló a la perfección. "Cuando seas mi mujer no creas que te vas a escapar de mí. Serás mía una y otra vez, hasta que te haga olvidar a ese maldito detective y tan sólo tengas ojos para mí. Harás lo que yo diga. Siempre."

- Estaba pensando que quizá me vendría bien relajarme unos días del ajetreo que he tenido últimamente con tanto viaje de trabajo. – él se mostró meloso, embaucador – Me gustaría que me acompañases a pasar unas cortas vacaciones en el chalet de mis padres. Allí podremos disfrutar de toda la paz y tranquilidad que deseemos. ¿Qué te parece, mi vida?

Ran quedó pensativa. Había decidido romper con él aquél mismo día para centrarse en su embarazo con tranquilidad y sin nervios (estar con Kia siempre le ponía nerviosa desde que ella había decidido darle el sí). Pero tal y cómo lo veía en aquel momento, sería mejor esperar a que se sintiese más relajado y receptivo para que encajara mejor la dura noticia y no le diese más problemas. Ese día había descubierto una violencia en él que no hacía más que confirmar lo acertado de su decisión de abandonarle, pues no había creído ni una sola palabra de sus excusas y disculpas. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que algo malo en él estaba pasando, y que a ella la implicaba de lleno.

- Quizá tengas razón.- pensó que sería bueno darle cuerda por el momento - Pero tan sólo unos días, Kia. No me encuentro demasiado bien y no tengo ganas de alejarme de aquí durante mucho tiempo.

- Pues venir conmigo te hará bien. No avises a nadie de tu partida. Tú y yo solos, sin nada ni nadie que nos moleste…

- Está bien, – suspiró – vamos a al chalet de tus padres.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Voy a prepararlo todo para que podamos salir esta misma tarde!

Ella lo miró, preocupada, comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy real.

**Fin del Flash back. **

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? – La cortante voz de Kia la sobresaltó, devolviéndola al presente con brusquedad.

- Ah, estoy pensando, nada más. – trató de sonreírle pero él notó perfectamente su esfuerzo por hacerlo.

- Desde que volví a Tokio me estás evitando. Reconozco que nunca te has mostrado demasiado amorosa conmigo, pero últimamente cada vez que me acerco a ti pones distancia entre nosotros como si yo fuera la peste – su voz se había tornado agresiva – Y ahora te encuentro aquí, sola, seguro que pensando en él.

- ¿En él? ¿Quién? – por un momento se sintió descolocada, no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar, pero pronto comprendió. Kia sospechaba que ella continuaba amando a Shinichi. Si tan sólo presintiera que estaba embarazada de él…

- No te hagas la tonta. Sé perfectamente que me comparas constantemente con ese Kudo.

Acercó su cara fieramente a la de ella, fijando su mirada a escasos centímetros de la suya. Ran no supo cuándo, pero de nuevo la tenía atrapada con su mano derecha, apretando dolorosamente uno de sus brazos, esta vez con clara intención de intimidarla. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que había sido un inmenso error ir a aquel sitio a solas con él, pues ella misma se había puesto en sus manos, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda, completamente sola y desamparada. Una única idea se fijó en su mente: debía salir de allí sin tardanza para poder proteger a su bebé de aquel loco que parecía haber perdido el juicio.

- Hace tiempo que ya no pienso en Kudo, amor mío. – Le acarició el rostro, besándole con pasión para tratar de ser convincente – Perdona si he estado tensa, pero últimamente me llevo todavía peor con mi padre y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Él no me entiende. Cada vez que hablamos no dejamos de discutir. Es un auténtico infierno.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – había relajado su presa sobre ella, pero todavía la mantenía firmemente sujeta del brazo.

- Por supuesto, cariño. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba pagando contigo mi mal humor.

- Si es cierto lo que dices, hagamos el amor. Ahora mismo. Aquí. – la miró con un deseo incontenible, bañado de suspicacia.

- Nada me gustaría más, cariñito. Pero sabes qué pienso sobre el tema. No deseo hacerlo hasta que estemos casados.

- ¡Al infierno con lo que tú pienses! ¡Estoy harto de tus excusas! ¡Vas a ser mía, aquí y ahora! – estaba perdiendo la paciencia a ojos vista, llevado por el miedo de perderla y el rencor hacia Shinichi, que le corroía las entrañas.

- Tengo una idea – Ran trató de encontrar una forma de poder escapar definitivamente de aquella trampa mortal y de la vida del hombre que ahora le estaba mostrando su cara real: de desequilibrado – Vamos a ver a mi padre y a mi madre, les contamos que nos queremos tanto que no podemos esperar ni un día más para casarnos, y hacemos una ceremonia rápida y discreta esta misma tarde o mañana por la mañana. Y en cuanto estemos casados, seré tuya para siempre. En todos los sentidos. – Volvió a besarle ardorosamente, pensando en Shinichi para no tener que vomitar.

- ¡Esa es una magnífica idea! ¡Regresemos a Tokio ahora mismo! – se entusiasmó.

- ¡Eso! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Amor mío, no preparemos ni siquiera las maletas! ¡Hagamos una locura y vayámonos sin más! ¡Lo único que importa es nuestro amor, y eso lo llevamos puesto! – le animó ella, dándose cuenta de que, llevado por su incontenible deseo de posesión, él había bajado la guardia, dejando a un lado su anterior recelo.

Los dos caminaron hacia la mansión, abrazados, y después de que Kia cogiera las llaves de su más que carísimo coche como único equipaje, regresaron a la ciudad sin perder más tiempo. Ran tenía perfectamente claro lo que iba a hacer una vez estuvieran de vuelta. Tan sólo rogó por encontrar a su padre en casa.

&&&&&&&

Al atardecer de aquel mismo día, cinco hombres conversaban animadamente en amistosa reunión en casa de uno de ellos.

- Hace tan sólo un día que te han dado el alta, Shinichi, y porque tú te pusiste tan pesado con el doctor que prácticamente lo acorralaste para que te la diera. – Heiji miraba a su amigo con desaprobación – No deberías haber salido hoy de casa, ni siquiera para venir aquí.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con él – se sumó Makoto al complot contra el joven detective – Podíamos haber ido todos a tu casa a cenar. De ese modo no habrías tenido porqué moverte.

- Vale ya, chicos – Shinichi los miró con cansancio – Estoy herido pero todavía no me he quedado inútil. No tengo costumbre de reposar en casa sin hacer nada, las cuatro paredes amenazaban con asfixiarme. Además, tan sólo vamos a cenar y charlar un rato entre amigos, no pienso ponerme a levantar pesas ni nada parecido. Y serán ellas quienes frieguen los platos, no lo olvidéis. – Les sonrió con picardía.

- Tus amigos tienen razón, hijo. No deberías tomar tu convalecencia tan a la ligera – le sermoneó su padre con severidad.

- No era necesario organizar la cena hoy, podríamos haber quedado cualquier otra noche – añadió Kogoro, tratando de ayudar.

- Por favor, no lo toméis a mal, pero no necesito que os paséis el día pendientes de mí. – les rebatió, comenzando a exasperarse.

- Ya, ya… Prefieres que ella pase el día pendiente de ti a que lo hagamos nosotros… - Makoto le guiñó el ojo.

- No digas tonterías – Shinichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Miyano es una buena amiga y se preocupa por mi bienestar. Además, desde luego, ella es más mi tipo que tú – contraatacó.

Kogoro no puedo evitar mirarle con tristeza, pensando en su propia hija, de la que estaba comenzando a temer lo peor.

- Sí, pero bien que te pavoneas ante ella sin camisa - volvió a picarle Heiji, encantado con las reacciones de su amigo.

- ¿Serás imbécil? ¡A mí tampoco me gusta andar por ahí medio desnudo, pero no hay camisa que me entre por el brazo inmovilizado! ¡Además! ¡Toda la ropa me molesta al rozar con las vendas!

- Me encanta cuando entras al trapo – le sonrió Heiji con burla. – Te pones tan nervioso cuando de mujeres se trata…

- Definitivamente, no tienes remedio – le dio por perdido Shinichi, mirándole con enfado.

Sus cuatro acompañantes rieron por lo cómico que estaba el joven ofendiéndose con las pullas de sus amigos, mientras él los observaba con resignación.

En la cocina, Kazuha y Shiho se afanaban en cocinar una suculenta y sabrosa cena para impresionar a los chicos, mientras Eri y Yukiko conversaban animadamente con Sonoko sobre las últimas tendencias en moda. Estas tres no tenían ni idea del arte culinario ni habían querido aprender nunca, alegando que ese era un trabajo inadecuado para mentes libres como las suyas.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Kazuha a Shiho, aprovechando que Sonoko tenía entretenidas a las demás.

- ¿Con qué? – fingió no enterarse esta del sentido de la pregunta que le había formulado su amiga.

- Sabes que Shinichi continúa amando a Ran – le soltó a bocajarro.

- Lo sé, pero quisiera saber dónde está ella en este momento, cuando él tanto la necesita a su lado.

- Esté donde esté, ese hecho no cambia las cosas, Shiho. Y lo sabes.

- Eso también lo sé, no soy tonta. Además, no he venido para quitarle nada a Ran. Ella solita se está apañando a la perfección para perderlo. – Se defendió la rubia, harta de escuchar aquello que no quería oír.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ran? – preguntó Eri rápidamente, al oír el nombre de su hija por casualidad.

- Estamos preocupadas por ella, Eri. Quisiéramos saber si está bien. – se apresuró a responder Kazuha con amabilidad.

- Sí, Kogoro y yo también estamos muy preocupados. Hemos decidido poner sobre aviso a la policía si no tenemos noticias suyas mañana mismo. Sabemos que es muy independiente y que últimamente no se entiende demasiado bien con su padre, pero jamás había desaparecido de esta manera.

- Seguro que Ran estará bien – trató de reconfortarla Sonoko, pero ella también estaba desesperada por saber qué había sucedido con su mejor amiga.

- Vamos, Eri, no te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo son los jovencitos de hoy en día. Sin ir más lejos, mira cómo me trata Shinichi, como si le molestase que yo ejerciera mi papel de madre, el único real que puedo interpretar en esta vida y en el que me muero por triunfar. – se enfurruño Yukiko.

Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre, que zanjó la conversación. Fue Eri quien se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién quería hablar probablemente con Kogoro, ya que prácticamente nadie sabía que ella había vuelto a vivir con él. Al abrirla quedó paralizada. Ante ella tenía la imagen de su hija, acompañada por la de un apuesto joven que la flanqueaba como un guardaespaldas.

- Mamá… - tan sólo acertó a decir la joven, totalmente sorprendida.

- ¡Ran! ¡Hija! ¡Tu padre y yo estábamos tan preocupados! – la abrazó con fuerza, emocionada.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces en casa de papá? – ella la miró, más sorprendida todavía.

- Pasa, hija. Pasad los dos. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. Pero quizá no hayáis llegado en el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Los condujo hacia el comedor, donde los acomodó, comenzando después a gritar en busca de su marido como una posesa.

- ¡Kogoro! ¡Kogoro! ¡Ven! ¡Corre!

Todos los hombres salieron del cuarto donde se hallaban reunidos, temerosos de que algún accidente doméstico hubiese sucedido en la cocina. Shinichi les siguió despacio, apoyado en la muleta que le habían facilitado en el hospital para que no cargase demasiado su cuerpo sobre la parte herida. También las demás mujeres corrieron para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Eri? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma tan histérica? ¿Os habéis quemado en la cocina? ¿Está herida alguna de vosotras? – el detective la observó con preocupación, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien inesperado le observaba, sentado en uno de los sofás.

- ¡Ran! – la congoja no le permitía poder expresarse. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Estábamos empezando a creer que algo grave te había sucedido! ¡Te hemos llamado una y otra vez, pero no dabas señales de vida!

- ¿Qué estáis celebrando, papá? ¿Por qué mamá está aquí? ¿Y por qué están aquí todos los demás? – quiso saber, extrañada, mientras lo abrazaba ella también, olvidando por un momento el motivo de su visita.

- Hija, ¿realmente no sabes nada? Shinichi…

Pero no pudo terminar su explicación porque Kia se puso en pie de repente, interponiéndose entre ambos. Kogoro lo apartó sin miramiento y ya estaban a punto de llegar a las manos cuando Ran se dio cuenta de que alguien más acababa de entrar en el cuarto y la observaba en silencio desde el hueco de la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que era Shinichi quien la miraba con indiferencia, su corazón dio un vuelco, pero lo que ya no fue capaz de soportar fue verle con el pecho vendado al igual que su hombro izquierdo, con el brazo del mismo lado en cabestrillo, apoyando su brazo derecho sobre una muleta.

- Shinichi – dijo quedamente, con angustia y desesperación. Inmediatamente después cayó al suelo desmayada sin que a ninguno de los presentes le diera tiempo de evitar su duro encontronazo con las frías baldosas de la estancia.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

- **Misuky-chan:** Gracias por un review que me da tantos ánimos. Creo que habrás quedado contenta con este cap., ya que no he matado a Shin (¿cómo iba a hacer eso?, jeje). Abrazos, cielo.

- **ShinRan:** Que no, que no mato a Shinichi, con lo que lo quiero... Un abrazo muy fuerte, corazón.

- **kaitou-girl:** Te prometo que incluiré pronto a Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori. No tendrán un papel muy extenso, pero no me olvido de ellos. Muchas gracias por todo, amor, y un abrazo.

Ahora, recuerdos y abrazos a los que sí he podido responder vuestros reviews: **sasucote, Sayuri Nara, Melina Kudo Ozora y kiiza. **

**No sabéis cuánta ilusión me hace recibir todos vuestros reviews. Espero que os guste este cap. y que sigáis dejándome más, jejejeeeee.**

Como os dije, no me voy a extender con una trama demasiado larga, aunque todavía quedan muchas cosas por contar y nada ha terminado aún. No quiero adelantaros nada porque destrozaría la intriga, pero tengo tantas cosas que decir... (^_^)

**Os adoro.**

**Rose.**


	4. Pase lo que pase

**Capítulo 4.- Pase lo que pase.**

Todos se apresuraron a ayudar a Ran excepto Shinichi. A primera vista hubiese parecido que a él le traía sin cuidado la salud de su amada, que ya toda puerta para ella se había cerrado en su corazón. Pero lo cierto es que no quiso acercarse a su lado porque fue Kia quien inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos para acomodarla en el sofá más cercano. Si ella lo hubiera deseado, él habría hecho lo que fuese por salvarla: habría ignorado la herida de su hombro, la peligrosa debilidad que todavía estaba sufriendo, incluso la razón, para darlo todo por el bienestar de quien más amaba en el mundo. Pero Shinichi comprendió que él ya no tenía derecho a quererla, a ayudarla, a protegerla… Una intensa zozobra sacudió cada parte de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su alma. Se limitó a observar sin hacer movimiento alguno, decidiendo que en cuanto estuviese seguro de que Ran se había repuesto de su desmayo, abandonaría la habitación en busca de soledad.

- ¡Ran! ¡Amor mío! ¡Despierta! – Kia se afanaba en tratar de reanimarla.

La había tomado de la mano y le daba suaves palmadas en ella para tratar de que reaccionara. Todo el grupo se hallaba a su alrededor, pendientes de la chica con caras de angustia. Finalmente Kogoro, harto del jovenzuelo que osaba desafiarle, lo cogió del brazo firmemente y lo apartó a un lado, tomando su lugar para encontrar el pulso de su hija y asegurarse de que al menos sus constantes vitales estaban estables. Pero Kia no se alejó; permaneció pegado a ambos con firmeza, dispuesto a que nadie le arrebatase su lugar junto a ella.

Mientras, Eri había ido a la habitación que su marido y ella compartían en la casa, en busca de un pequeño frasco con el que regresó rápidamente. Tomó del brazo a Kogoro, mostrándole lo que llevaba en la mano y él, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la dejó hacer. La mujer destapó el recipiente con sumo cuidado, acercándolo después a la nariz de Ran, todavía desmayada. Pasados escasos segundos, la joven comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a sus padres y a Kia, quien no hacía más que pelear por ser el primero en quien ella se fijase. Aspiró una larga bocanada de aire y comenzó a llorar, desconsolada.

Inmediatamente, Kia trató de abrazarla, mientras Shinichi, resignado, le daba la espalda para marcharse. Pero ella apartó de su lado a su novio de un brusco e inesperado manotazo. Sus padres y sus amigos la observaron anonadados, y él no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Ran, amor… - La miró con mezcla de sorpresa y reproche.

- ¿Amor, maldito loco? ¿Todavía tienes la cara de llamarme amor, cuando me has engañado para conseguir a toda costa lo que tú sólo pretendes? – su furia lo alcanzó de lleno, golpeándolo sin piedad.

- Pero, ¿de qué me estás hablando? – Su egocentrismo no le permitió comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Te hablo de que me engañaste! ¡De que me mentiste! ¡Me impediste enterarme de la gravedad de Shinichi! ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! ¡Me apagaste la tele y me embaucaste para que nos marchásemos de vacaciones a un lugar donde era imposible que me llegase noticia alguna de su sufrimiento! ¡Y durante todos estos días tus propios miedos han hecho que casi me hicieses vivir un infierno! – le acusó ella.

- ¡Pero tú me aseguraste que ya no le amas! ¿Qué puede importarte lo que le pase, entonces?

- ¿Que no lo amo? ¡Asquerosa rata! ¡Lo amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Más que nunca! ¡Mi alma siempre será suya por mucho que yo me empeñe en negarlo! ¡Tú te diste cuenta de ello! ¡Por eso me engañaste! ¡Mi lugar estaba en el hospital, con él! ¡No al lado de un manipulador sin escrúpulos! ¡Si él hubiese muerto, mi vida se habría terminado! ¿Eres capaz de entenderlo, maldito gusano?

Shinichi, todavía en el pasillo, alcanzó a escuchar toda la conversación, pero estas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Ran consiguieron que se detuviese en el acto, paralizado, como si una poderosísima energía le arrebatase el control de su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Tú también me has mentido, zorra! ¿Por qué aceptaste mi amor? ¿Por qué toda esta comedia? ¿Y por qué me has hecho regresar sin perder tiempo asegurándome que mañana mismo nos íbamos a casar? – un enconado odio recorría todo su cuerpo como un ponzoñoso veneno.

- De porqué acepté tu amor no pienso darte explicación alguna, porque no la mereces, aunque te aseguro que mis intenciones eran verdaderas. Traté de quererte con todas mis fuerzas, pero no he podido conseguirlo. Y toda esta comedia las has provocado tú. Me has maltratado física y psicológicamente, – al escuchar esto, Shinichi ardió en deseos de darle la mayor paliza de su vida – has conseguido que te tema, Kia, como jamás he temido a nadie en toda mi vida. ¿Crees que iba a permitir que nos quedásemos solos durante más tiempo para que acabases violándome o incluso haciéndome algo peor? Y es más. ¿Crees que iba a permitir que el hijo que llevo en mi vientre, el hijo de Shinichi, estuviese en peligro por tu culpa? – la última frase la pronunció en tono de desafío.

Todos los presentes la miraron con los ojos desorbitados, excepto Sonoko y Kazuha, que asintieron con decisión, sintiendo que por fin las aguas comenzaban a volver a su cauce y que su amiga había recapacitado dejando atrás tanto despropósito. Heiji y sobre todo Makoto, observaron a sus novias como si no las conociesen, sintiéndose excluidos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La ternura se reflejó en los ojos de Eri y Kogoro, este ultimo deseoso de que Shinichi le diese ciertas explicaciones sobre su dudosa conducta hacia su hija. Yusaku estaba más que complacido y Yukiko sintió que el peso de los años le había golpeado de pronto. Shiho la miró sintiendo que todo aquello no la sorprendía tanto como ella había pretendido, ya que siempre había sabido perfectamente que Shinichi y Ran eran almas gemelas, en este mundo y en cualquier otro, y en cada una de sus respectivas reencarnaciones. Recordó por fin por qué se había marchado ya una vez.

- ¡Pero yo te amo! - gritó Kia de repente, abalanzándose sobre ella para tratar de llevársela fuera de allí. Heiji y Makoto fueron más rápidos que él y le detuvieron, cogiéndole cada uno por un brazo - ¡Vas a abortar ese engendro inmediatamente y luego te casarás conmigo! ¿Entendido? ¡Nunca, nadie ofende a un Furutan como quieres hacerlo tú! ¡Y no estoy dispuesto a que una don nadie empiece haciéndolo hoy! ¡Tú eres de mi propiedad y haré contigo lo que me plazca!

La sangre de Shinichi hervía descontrolada. Se lamentó de que su estado no le permitiese andar más rápido, pero de lo que estaba absolutamente seguro era de que tenía tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta el maldito Furutan y destrozarle las narices de un puñetazo lanzado con todas sus fuerzas por la mano de su brazo sano. Mas no tuvo necesidad, ya que Ran, levantándose lentamente del sofá para que el mareo que todavía sentía no la hiciese desfallecer, se enfrentó a Kia y le estampó en la cara una sonora bofetada que le dejó los cinco dedos marcados en ella. Él se revolvió como un poseso para liberarse y poder responderle con otra de mayor calibre, pero Heiji y Makoto se encargaron de que no fuese capaz de moverse.

- Chicos, os lo ruego, echadlo de aquí – Ran se dirigió a sus amigos con firmeza – Y tú, gusano, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí o lo lamentarás.

Después de ello dio la espalda a su "ex novio", dando su relación por más que concluida. Mientras prácticamente lo arrastraban hacia la salida, Kia no paró de gritar amenazas e improperios contra Ran quien, sin inmutarse, no se dignó siquiera a volver a mirarle.

- No creas que esto va a quedar así. Recuerda lo que te digo: eres mía, mi esclava, y siempre los serás. Y nadie conseguirá impedirlo. No dudes de que volveré.

- Y yo te estaré esperando – fue la dura respuesta de Shinichi, quien le traspasó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Todos dieron un respingo, sorprendidos y temerosos, pues casi le habían olvidado momentáneamente con todo lo sucedido – Si me entero de que te has atrevido a mirarla mal una sola vez siquiera, te mataré. Recuerda tú lo que te digo. – recalcó esta última frase, haciendo notar que el otro saldría muy mal parado si tomaba a broma sus palabras.

Finalmente los dos jóvenes consiguieron que Furutan se marchara y la casa quedó sumida en un lúgubre silencio.

Sin darse cuenta, Ran había quedado frente a Shinichi. Ambos se miraban sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra, ni de moverse siquiera.

- Ran, quiero que sepas que Shinichi fue herido mientras me salvaba la vida – fue Kogoro quien se dirigió a su hija con estas palabras, consciente de que ella debía conocer toda la verdad.

La chica miró a su padre, agradecida, y luego de nuevo al joven detective, liberada, enamorada y avergonzada a la vez. Tras mucho esfuerzo consiguió dar un paso, y luego otro... Se encaminó lentamente hacia Shinichi y se detuvo frente a él. Le acarició con amor el labio que ella misma le había dañado, mirándole a los ojos emocionada, y luego huyó hacia el que en otro tiempo había sido su cuarto en la casa de su padre, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Al sentirse sola por fin, un llanto descontrolado se desató desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se echó a la cama, abrazándose a la almohada que tantos secretos conocía de su amor por él desde que era capaz de recordar.

En el salón todos continuaban en silencio, mirando todavía hacia donde ella había desaparecido, sin atreverse a hacer movimiento alguno. Pasados unos segundos centraron toda su atención en Shinichi, quien parecía una estatua de cera, tan pálido e inmóvil como estaba.

Yukiko se acercó a él y le abrazó con cuidado, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? – no dejaba de mirarle, preocupada.

- No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy perfectamente. – le aseguró él, pero su palidez contradecía la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Shin, haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre vosotros, debes hablar con ella – casi le susurró.

Él le acarició el rostro también, besándole las mejillas con amor.

- Ahora mismo voy a arreglar todo esto. No os preocupéis. – dijo, tratando de tranquilizar el miedo que podía leer en sus ojos - Jamás en la vida osaría hacerle daño. Antes moriría yo.

Los dejó a todos acongojados y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, todavía apoyándose en la muleta, hacia la habitación donde el llanto de Ran continuaba imparable.

&&&&&&&

Tanto los padres de Ran como los de Shinichi permanecían sentados en los sofás, tratando de llevar la espera de la forma más tranquila posible, aunque los nervios los estaban devorando por dentro. Eran completamente conscientes de que el futuro de sus hijos dependía de la conversación que se iba a desarrollar entre ellos en ese mismo momento, y que las expectativas no eran demasiado halagüeñas, dada la forma en que ambos se habían separado no hacía todavía ni siquiera una semana. Confiaban en que su amor fuese más fuerte que cualquier desavenencia, no sólo por ellos mismos, que tantísimo se amaban, sino por la nueva vida que habían creado y de la que eran responsables.

Makoto, Sonoko y Shiho permanecían sentados también, al igual que Kazuha. Los dos primeros trataban de calmar su nerviosismo cogidos de las manos, la cabeza de la chica recostada en el hombro derecho de él. Shiho estaba sumida en sus reflexiones y Kazuha parecía inquieta, muy inquieta. En cambio, Heiji se había marchado al balcón que poseía esa misma sala, en busca de la paz y soledad que la noche podía ofrecerle. Se apoyó en la barandilla con ambas manos y dejó vagar su mente al amparo de la luna llena que, majestuosa, presidía una infinita cohorte de estrellas que la veneraban con su alegre relucir.

Kazuha trataba de evitarlo, pero su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez hacia donde se hallaba su novio, quien había preferido aislarse en soledad a compartir su incertidumbre y tristeza con ella, unos sentimientos que últimamente la joven tan bien conocía. Intentó refrenarse una vez más, pero finalmente decidió que aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, incluso más apropiado, para acabar con sus propias dudas sobre la decisión de Heiji de una vez y para siempre. Se levantó, decidida, y caminó en pos de él, a quien parecía que la luna había hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué crees que pase entre ellos? – preguntó Kazuha nada más reunirse con Heiji en el balcón, recostándose también en la barandilla, cerca de él, pero sin permitir que sus cuerpos se rozasen.

- Shinichi tiene un corazón infinito, y todo es para ella. Por él, no sólo volverán a estar juntos, sino que se casarán mañana mismo. No quiere vivir sin ella, por mucho que haya intentado negárselo a sí mismo. – afirmó él sin dudar.

- Que Ran lo ama con locura está fuera de toda duda. Y parece que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que el único camino que puede seguir si quiere ser feliz ha de recorrerlo con él. Debe perdonarle, y él también debe perdonarle a ella, si es que existe algo que perdonar. – Permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, buscando la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar a Heiji y mirarle fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué sucedería si en vez de ellos fuésemos nosotros?

- ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso? – la miró con mezcla de miedo e inseguridad.

- La pregunta es muy fácil, Heiji, pero te la formularé de otro modo para que la entiendas. ¿Cuan fuerte es nuestro amor? Ellos lo darían todo el uno por el otro. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar tú por nuestra relación?

- ¿Te refieres de nuevo al asunto de nuestra boda? Yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, Kazuha, pero no creo sentirme preparado para el matrimonio.

En la mirada de él se batían a muerte el egoísmo y el amor. En cambio, en la de ella era la determinación la que reinaba a sus anchas.

- Muy bien. Vayámonos a vivir juntos, entonces. Demos un paso adelante para evitar que esta relación se estanque en aguas turbulentas, pero a la vez tomémosla con calma. Hagamos el experimento. Si triunfa, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en el matrimonio, y si fracasa, ya no habrá nada que plantearse. – en ningún momento dejó de observarlo, tratando de calibrar todas sus reacciones.

- ¿Vivir juntos? ¡Eso es como estar casados! ¡La única diferencia son los papeles! – se indignó él, como si su novia hubiese dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

- Ya veo que no es legalizar nuestra relación lo que te desagrada, sino avanzar en ella. ¿Qué es lo que temes, Heiji? – la seriedad de la mujer lo alarmó, pero trató de no hacérselo notar.

- ¡Yo no temo nada! ¡No existe nada en este mundo que pueda doblegarme! – se cerró en banda, dispuesto a no claudicar.

- Si no existe nada en este mundo que te cause temor, eres tú mismo quien lo hace. Estás siguiendo un camino que no sabes si deseas andar. Al final de este camino tan sólo me hallarás a mí, nada más. Yo sé que no deseo ser la novia eterna, Hattori, y en cambio tú dudas sobre si quieres llegar a donde yo te estoy esperando. Ahora lo veo claro. Por el momento, nuestras sendas se separan aquí. Busca tu propio camino, pero búscalo bien: si miedo, sin presión. Y síguelo hasta el final donde quiera que te lleve. Si al llegar allí te das cuenta de que es conmigo con quien quieres comenzar uno nuevo y yo todavía te estoy esperando para hacerlo, no dudes en decírmelo. Pero si te das cuenta de que no es en mi meta donde quieres hallarte, al menos yo no te habré aguardado en vano.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Me estás insinuando que no quieres seguir a mi lado? ¡No necesitamos vivir juntos para saber que nos queremos! ¡Eso ya llegará!

- No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy afirmando. Yo necesito que esta relación evoluciones hacia el compromiso, con o sin matrimonio. Y tú quieres que se estanque donde está. Como ves, no nos queda ninguna otra opción que separarnos, ya que no podemos reconciliar nuestras posturas de forma alguna.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Hablas en serio? – no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Un sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo por completo y palideció cual un cadáver.

- Ni siquiera me conoces si piensas que soy capaz de bromear con algo tan importante para mí. Nos hicimos novios como niños y nos separamos como adultos. No hay nada malo en ello. Ni somos los primeros ni los últimos que se darán cuenta de que al madurar sus caminos se han alejado tanto que no vale la pena intentar unirlos. – la firmeza no había desaparecido en ningún momento, ni de su mirada ni de sus palabras.

- Y lo dices tan fríamente…

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Ponerme a llorar y abrazarte para demostrarte que me estoy muriendo por dentro al hacer esto? Si flaquease, jamás lo haría. Además, yo no tengo nada que demostrarte, Heiji, y mucho menos nada que demostrarme a mí misma. Te amo, pero no encuentro sentido a esta relación. No basta con decir "te quiero". A las personas se las quiere para algo. ¿Para qué me quieres, Heiji? ¿Para una noche de pasión ocasional? ¿Para compartir amistad? ¿Para formar una familia?... ¿Para qué? Cuando encuentres una respuesta a esta pregunta, házmelo saber.

Sin nada más que añadir volvió a entrar en la sala, donde se acomodó junto a Shiho tratando de evitar que el torrente de lágrimas que se agolpaba en sus ojos se desbordase, cargando más preocupación sobre los hombros de sus amigos. Bastante estaban sufriendo ya. Heiji, solo de nuevo, como hasta entonces tanto creía haber deseado, se agarró fuertemente de los barrotes de la barandilla para evitar zozobrar físicamente, como acababan de hacerlo su alma y su corazón.

&&&&&&&

Kaito se divertía de lo lindo viendo un programa de actualidad en la televisión. Era uno de esos magazines donde un grupo de tertulianos comentaban las noticias más importantes de la semana después de observar un pequeño reportaje de cada una de ellas. En concreto acababan de emitir uno sobre el último y extravagante robo de Kaito Kid: la legendaria joya estrella de la familia Hoyama, y cómo el pintoresco ladrón, después de haber burlado todas las medidas de seguridad habidas y por haber en dicha casa por tan sólo el placer de hacerlo, había depositado la joya en la caseta del perro con una nota burlesca para el dueño de la mansión y la propia policía.

Sonó el timbre, lo que le molestó enormemente porque no quería perderse ni una palabra de lo que estaba escuchando. Le encantaba ver cómo los comentaristas del programa casi se tiraban de los pelos unos a otros, divididos en dos grupos: uno, que alababa sus proezas por el hecho de demostrar que la seguridad nacional no era tan eficiente como pretendía serlo, y otro que condenaba sus actos por moverse al margen de la ley, por mucho que pudiese demostrar. Salió corriendo y abrió la puerta. Viendo que era Aoko quien se hallaba frente a él, le indicó con un ademán de la mano que pasase y corrió de nuevo para volver a acomodarse en el sofá. La chica lo siguió tranquilamente, ya familiarizada con sus excentricidades, y finalmente se sentó junto a él acomodándose pegada a su costado mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Otra vez viendo un reportaje sobre el pirado ese? – le preguntó retóricamente, bastante cansada del interés del joven por las andanzas de Kaito Kid.

- Calla y escucha – le pidió emocionado – Los periodistas están a punto de armar una buena por su culpa. Es un tipo genial. No hace falta su presencia para causar una revolución con solo mencionar su nombre.

- En la comisaría hemos tenido un día largo. Mejor me voy a casa y ya nos veremos cuando no prefieras a ese tipo en vez de a mí. – Hizo ademán de levantarse pero él se lo impidió, abrazándola también mientras apagaba la televisión para demostrarle que ella era lo único que le importaba.

- Ya soy todo tuyo, amor. – la besó con ternura mientras la observaba con interés - A ver… Cuéntame qué te pasa.

- Kudo ha salido ya de la clínica, pero todavía no puede regresar al trabajo, y yo he tenido que ponerme a hacer horas extra para que cuando vuelva encuentre todos los expedientes al día. Ya sabes que es muy estricto en su trabajo y que…

- Un momento. ¿Kudo estaba ingresado en una clínica? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué? – se asombró Kaito, mirándola con sorpresa.

- Señor Kuroba – le reprendió ella, molesta - ¿Me escucha usted cuando le hablo? ¡Te dije el otro día que Kudo, mi jefe, había sufrido un intento de asesinato cuando trataba de resolver uno de sus famosos casos!

- ¿Me lo dijiste? – la miró confundido, con cara beatífica.

- Sí, desastre. Y también te dije que su antigua novia, Ran Mouri, parece que va a casarse en breve con Kia Furutan, el pesado que la pretende desde hace tiempo. Por eso Shinichi está…

- ¡Un momento! – El chico levantó la mano con firmeza para que detuviese su charla - ¿Has dicho Furutan? ¿Kia Furutan?

- Sí… - ahora fue ella quien lo observó, atónita por su reacción. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada. Tan sólo que ese apellido me suena – la tranquilizó, abrazándola para que olvidase la conversación lo más rápido posible. "Kaito Kid va a tener que hacer una visita a Shinichi Kudo sin más tardar. Él debe convencerla de que olvide esa locura a toda costa", pensó para sus adentros. – Bésame, princesa – pidió a Aoko, apasionado.

&&&&&&&

- ¿Ran? – Shinichi esperaba tras la puerta de la joven. La había golpeado levemente con los nudillos para pedirle que le permitiese entrar, sin recibir respuesta alguna hasta el momento. – Ran, por favor, déjame entrar. – Silencio absoluto.

Decidido a hablar con ella a toda costa, el joven detective abrió la puerta y penetró en la habitación. Halló a Ran tumbada en su cama, boca abajo, con la cara apoyada sobre sus manos. La respiración pesarosa y entrecortada de la chica le indicó que había estado llorando. Se acercó a ella lentamente y, después de abandonar la muleta al lado de la cama, le apartó el pelo de la cara con delicadeza, a lo que ella trató de ocultar su rostro como pudo. No quería enfrentarse de nuevo a su mirada.

- Ran… - el sufrimiento de Shinichi amenazaba con ahogarlo.

- ¡Vete! ¡No puedo mirarte a la cara después de lo que te hice! – le gritó, desconsolada.

- Ran, amor, tú no me hiciste nada que no podamos olvidar. Además, tuviste parte de razón. Yo tan sólo pensé en protegerte de todo mal, sin pensar que yo mismo era el que más te estaba haciendo sufrir. – le acarició el cabello con ternura. – Vamos, pequeña. Ayúdame. Yo no puedo levantarte con la limitación de movimientos que me impone la herida.

- Dios mío, tu herida…- se levantó rápidamente para acariciar sus vendajes con suavidad y temor - ¡Y yo no he estado a tu lado para acompañarte en los peores momentos ni para ayudarte! ¡No merezco tu perdón!

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Es cierto que debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas todavía, pero deseo que las dejemos para otro momento. Yo confío en ti. Por favor, perdóname y confía en mí.

- ¿Que yo te perdone? ¡Yo fui quien te dañó, Shinichi! – comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sin podérselo perdonar - ¡Te juzgué tan duramente porque sólo pensaba en mí misma! ¡En nadie más! ¡Tú has sufrido tanto o más que yo! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan egoísta? ¡Y has salvado la vida de mi padre, cuando yo te acusé de estársela arruinando! Además, he estado a punto de casarme con otro, traicionando tu amor por mí.

- Mi vida, mi amada, mi cielo… - depositó su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella, forzándola suave pero firmemente a que le mirase a los ojos – Vamos a tener un hijo, tú y yo… Hemos sido capaces de crear vida y esperanza con nuestro infinito amor el uno por el otro. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí nuestro bebé si cada vez que me ves te pones a llorar? ¡Pensará que soy un sinvergüenza! – le sonrió amorosamente.

- ¡Shinichi! – Se quejó ella - ¡Te he hecho daño! ¡Nada cambiará eso! – le acarició el rostro, no pudiendo evitar continuar llorando porque miles de veces había imaginado que jamás ella podría volver a sentir su contacto, su calor, a sentirse protegida entre sus brazos.

- Y yo a ti. Sin pretenderlo, pero así ha sido. ¿Vamos a permitir que el pasado nos destroce la vida separándonos para siempre o aceptarás casarte conmigo para que yo pueda convertirte en la mujer más feliz del planeta?

- ¡He sido una tonta! ¡Una tonta! ¡Lo que más deseo en este mundo es no separarme jamás de ti! ¡No me abandones nunca! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡O moriré! – lo abrazó con fuerza, evitando su lado herido para no causarle más daño.

- Si dejas de llorar y te calmas, te juro que nunca, pase lo que pase, me alejaré de ti y que jamás volveré a mentirte, sea por la razón que sea. Que te protegeré con mi vida, al igual que a nuestro hijo, y que conseguiré que te sientas orgullosa de haberte casado conmigo. Porque…

Antes de que ella pudiese evitarlo él hincó la rodilla derecha en el suelo y le tomó una mano con ternura y delicadeza, mirándole fijamente a los ojos esperanzado.

- … No puedo, ni quiero, vivir sin ti. ¿Me harás el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Mi reina? ¿Mi sentido de vivir?

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

- Levántate, amor, te lo ruego. Estás herido.

- No hasta que me respondas.

- Sí. Sí, me casaré contigo si tú todavía deseas tener a tu lado a una buena para nada como yo.

- Me quedo con la primera palabra que has pronunciado, preciosa – la atrajo hacia sí de forma posesiva y puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndole enmudecer. – Sobre las demás, bésame y calla.

Los dos unieron sus almas y sus cuerpos a través de sus labios, al principio lenta y dulcemente, deleitándose con su simple contacto, para devorarse después como desesperados, ávidos de poseerse para siempre.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo riendo, abrazados, y se tumbaron en la pequeña cama en la que tan sólo cabían bien pegaditos el uno al otro. Shinichi se tumbó boca arriba y Ran se echó a su lado, recostada en su torso todavía desnudo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él. Apenas sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos y así los hallaron los demás cuando, casi desesperados por todo el tiempo que había transcurrido sin que diesen señales de vida, se aventuraron en el cuarto con la mayor discreción. Eri los cubrió con una pequeña manta que sacó silenciosamente de uno de los armarios y todos volvieron a salir, ahora sonriendo.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos. He tardado más de lo habitual en subir este cap. pero, como os dije, mi vida laboral ha cambiado por fin y **a partir de ahora ya no va a resultarme tan fácil escribir las actualizaciones y publicarlas**. Además, he de repartir mi tiempo entre los tres fics que llevo a la vez, así que, **por favor, tened paciencia**. Ya queda bastante poco para terminar este fic que, como prometí, va a resultar bastante corto. No sé si faltan dos o tres capítulos para concluirlo, pero desde luego, no creo que queden muchos más. Eso sí, con la buena acogida que está teniendo, no descarto la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo sobre Detective Conan.

Vamos con los reviews:

- **Carolina:** **muchas gracias por tus ánimos**. Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando el fic. Besos.

- **ShinRan:** **Espero que** te guste lo que ha sucedido en **este capítulo** y que **haya llenado tus espectativas**, aunque Shinichi no se haya cargado a Furutan (como yo también habría deseado, pero es que Shin es mucho Shin como para rebajarse a la altura de un tío tan chungo como ese). Por cierto, ¿qué tiene que decirle Kaito Kuroba a Shinichi? Ya lo veremos, jeje. Más abrazos de oso.

- **kaitou-girl:** Gracias por estar ahí. Espero que este cap. tampoco te decepcione. **La aparición estelar de Kaito Kuroba y su novia va por ti.** Un abrazo.

- **Misuky-chan:** ¡Perdona! ¡Por favor! No quería haceros sufrir. Bueno, va, reconozco que un poquillo sí, lo justo para mantener la tensión. **Ojalá este capítulo te recompense por lo que te he hecho pasar.** Un besote.

- **Sasucote:** Es el único review que pude responder. Así que ya sabes por dónde voy. **Besos, besos y besos.**

- **Cirze:** Cariñito, tú siempre estás ahí, **una de mis mejores amigas del alma en todo el mundo mundial.** ¿Qué puedo decirte? Te **agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo. Y te adoro, tú lo sabes.**

Trataré de no tardar demasiado en actualizar. **Os adoro a todos los que seguís este fic, tanto si dejáis reviews como si no.** **Aunque **reconozco que **los reviews me vuelven loca de ilusión.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	5. Viejos conocidos

**Capítulo 5: Viejos conocidos.**

Shinichi se hallaba en el amplio y tranquilo jardín de su mansión leyendo el periódico, acomodado en una confortable silla de las pertenecientes al conjunto veraniego que sus padres habían instalado allí. Había preferido alejarse temporalmente de la cohorte de gallinas que alborotaban la casa alegremente desde que Ran y él decidieron que ella se mudase a vivir allí de forma definitiva. Aunque a ver quién se atrevía a intentar disuadir a Ran de que no lo hiciera, cuando fue ella quien se emocionó como una loca y no llegó a saltar de alegría debido a su embarazo, cuando él le propuso la idea. Y si no que se lo dijesen al gran detective Kogoro Mouri, quien mostraba una cara agria y refunfuñona cada vez que se topaba con Shinichi. Si no fuese por la cantidad de aventuras que ambos hombres habían compartido y por el respeto mutuo que se tenían, el furioso y ofendido padre de la novia ya habría montado un drama con todo el asunto por sentir que le estaban robando a su querida y única hija. De este modo, el hombre se limitaba a mirar a su "yerno" con advertencia, algo que al chico en el fondo le divertía.

Todos sus amigos se afanaban en ayudar a Ran con la mudanza, excepto él mismo, que a pesar de que había transcurrido toda una semana desde que recibió la herida, todavía no se había recuperado lo suficiente de ella como para poderles ser útil en estas circunstancias. Así que unos y otros entraban y salían alborotadamente portando grandes cajas que la kendoka les indicaba dónde colocar provisionalmente hasta que Shinichi y ella tuviesen tiempo de desembalarlo y ordenarlo todo en su nuevo hogar. Y no sabía cómo, pero cantidades ingentes de regalos para el bebé no paraban de llegar a la mansión, algunos provenientes de amigos, conocidos o compañeros de trabajo, pero otros recibidos de los lugares y personas más inesperados. Este era el caso de un enorme oso de peluche regalado por un señor al que Conan Edogawa ayudó a rescatar a su única hija de las garras de su propio socio en la empresa que ambos habían creado desde cero con infinito esfuerzo. El tipejo lo deseaba todo para él y no había visto forma más cruel de conseguirlo que chantajear al otro con la muerte de su hija. Shinichi recordó aquel caso con cariño, ya que normalmente todos los misterios en los que él se veía envuelto tenían un asesinato como punto de partida, pero en aquella ocasión todo se resolvió felizmente.

Seguramente, a Heiji, Makoto, o a alguna de las chicas, o quizá a alguno de sus propios padres, se les había escapado la noticia del embarazo de Ran ante los medios de comunicación quienes no paraban de preguntar sobre el estado de salud del joven detective, y a estos les había faltado tiempo para publicar el bum informativo, cosa que en el fondo a él no le molestaba en absoluto, tal era su felicidad.

Todavía le costaba creer que había recuperado a la mujer de su vida, cuando tan sólo unos días antes ella iba a casarse con otro y él mismo vagaba por los pasillos de la comisaría como un alma en pena. Además iba a casarse con ella y no contentos con todo eso serían padres dentro de unos pocos meses. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa desde aquella maravillosa y mágica noche en que ellos hicieron el amor por primera vez. Primero no dándole tiempo de encajar que todo había terminado entre Ran y él apenas comenzar a vivirlo realmente, y luego bendiciéndole como jamás hubiera podido imaginar con el amor de su hermosa novia más fuerte que nunca y la inminente llegada de su primer hijo. Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le escaparía del pecho y empezaría a danzar como loco presa de un éxtasis sin igual.

Echando de menos a su bella novia, como le sucedía cada segundo que pasaba separado de ella, se levantó de la silla con cuidado y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia la casa. A medio camino ya era capaz de escuchar las risas, gritos y bromas de todos los allí reunidos. Decidió sortearlos y entró en la mansión por la puerta de la cocina. Quería espiar a Ran antes de que nadie notase su presencia, para deleitarse admirándola como tanto le gustaba. Los chicos seguían entrando cajas al vestíbulo pero las mujeres parecían estar en el piso de arriba, en la habitación que Ran había elegido para el bebé. Shinichi esperó un momento en que ellos hubiesen salido de la casa hacia el gran camión de mudanzas que les aguardaba en la puerta, en busca de una nueva remesa de cajas que transportar, y subió las escaleras en pos de lo que realmente le importaba. Se acercó sigilosamente al cuarto donde, efectivamente, se encontraban las chicas, y dándose cuenta de que la conversación que oía no parecía ser alegre precisamente, se decidió a quedarse en el hueco de la puerta, a escuchar. Las tres jóvenes estaban tan enfrascadas en la charla que no se percataron de su presencia, lo que a él le permitió también disfrutar observando como un tonto enamorado cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada parpadeo, cada sonrisa de su amada.

- Si Shinichi hubiese muerto, creo que me habría suicidado – era la voz de Ran, quien se expresaba con un gran dolor en sus palabras, mientras acariciaba con mimo un pequeño conejito blanco de peluche que había escogido de entre los regalos recibidos para el bebé. – Cuando le vi con el brazo y el pecho vendados, la cara tan pálida y apoyado en la muleta, os juro que el corazón me dio un vuelco.

- Pues el vuelco que nos dio a nosotras cuando tú caíste redonda al suelo por tu desmayo y el tipo ese no quería más que refregar ante las narices de Shinichi que él y tú os ibais a casar.– le aseguró Sonoko con seriedad. – Y no digamos cómo debió sentirse Shin, a pesar de que no mostró ningún tipo de reacción. Lo suyo le costaría.

Shinichi recordó el momento y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba también.

- ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora? ¡Shinichi se recupera rápidamente! ¡No debes temer por él de ningún modo! – continuó Sonoko, risueña.

- Pero yo no estuve a su lado en su peor momento. Sin yo saberlo, él siempre ha permanecido conmigo, protegiéndome a pesar de haber visto reducida su vida a la de un niño pequeño. Siempre pensó en mí y yo, a la primera oportunidad que tuve de agradecérselo, lo que hice fue mandarlo a tomar viento. – continuó reprochándose la chica.

- Mira, no estás siendo objetiva. – le dijo Kazuha de pronto, quien se había limitado a observarlas hasta el momento – Estás teniendo en cuenta sólo el suceso, no el ambiente donde se desarrolló.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – sus dos amigas la contemplaron sin comprender.

- Está muy claro – continuó la otra secamente – Cuando culpaste a Shinichi de todos los males de este mundo y lo echaste de tu vida sin contemplaciones, te equivocaste porque no tuviste en cuenta los motivos por los que él se vio obligado a actuar como lo hizo. No pensaste en sus propios sentimientos, preocupaciones y temores. Tan sólo evaluaste la situación desde un único punto de vista: el tuyo. Y ahora, al culparte tú de todo lo sucedido no estás haciendo más que repetir la escena, pero desde el punto de vista contrario. Tú no estuviste a su lado porque no pudiste hacerlo: porque te habían engañado y alejado de él. ¿Acaso eres vidente? No sabías lo que estaba sucediendo, y punto. De nuevo estás evaluando la situación desde un único punto de vista: que ahora es el suyo. Está claro que Shinichi se sintió abandonado por ti, pero él no te ha culpado de ello en ningún momento porque, no como tú, es capaz de entender que en aquella situación tú no pudiste hacer nada más.

El joven, desde la puerta, agradeció aquellas palabras de todo corazón. Se apuntó mentalmente hablar con Kazuha para agradecerle su gran amistad.

- Pero yo sí era consciente de que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma al negarme mi amor por él, y también pude haberme dado cuenta de que estaba siendo engañada por Furutan – la miró con dureza, no queriendo rendirse todavía.

- No. Al principio no pudiste. Te cegó el dolor por la lejanía de Shinichi. Pero date cuenta de que pasados tan sólo unos pocos días fuiste capaz de ver que ese maldito imbécil te estaba manipulando y volviste a casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Shinichi te adora, moriría por ti. Eres lo más importante para él. Lo tiene bien claro, no como otros.

- Pero a ti, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Sonoko a Kazuha observándola con suspicacia.

- He dejado a Heiji – les dejó caer como una bomba.

- ¿Que has hecho qué? – ambas mujeres la miraron con ojos desorbitados.

Desde la entrada, Shinichi mostró la misma reacción. Aunque había notado que su amigo se comportaba mostrando una excesiva felicidad que a todas luces era postiza, no había imaginado que fuese aquello lo que le atormentaba. En cuestión de sentimientos, el mejor detective del mundo podía llegar a ser mucho menos objetivo, porque los suyos propios entraban en juego. Adoraba tanto a Kazuha y a Heiji que no era capaz de verlos separados.

- Lo nuestro no iba a ninguna parte – les aseguró la chica – Él pretende que seamos los novios eternos y yo no puedo esperar más para que avancemos en nuestra relación. Yo estaba saliendo con un niño, y no deseo niños hasta que tenga mis propios hijos con alguien capaz de actuar de padre y esposo. Yo no soy su madre ni quiero serlo. Ran, por eso te digo que te dejes de tonterías y te dediques a querer a Shinichi y a dejarte querer por él. No todos tenemos la suerte que tenéis vosotros por amaros tanto como lo hacéis.

Sinichi silbó por lo bajo, en parte sorprendido. Kazuha había dejado a Heiji a ras de suelo con tan sólo un par de frases. Hacía tiempo que él mismo se había dado cuenta de que algo así podía suceder, pero no esperaba que la chica tratase a su amigo con tanta dureza.

- Pero, ¿se lo has dejado claro? ¿Le has dicho lo que esperas de él? – insistió Ran, no queriendo creer lo que su amiga les contaba.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Como una tonta, he puesto de nuevo la relación en sus manos con la esperanza de que él la salvara. Y lo único que he conseguido ha sido una mirada incrédula, incapaz de comprenderme. Pero me alegro de que todo haya sucedido así. Durante un tiempo sufriré por él, pero todo pasará y tendré una nueva oportunidad de encontrar al hombre de mi vida.

- Eso no puede ser… - negó Sonoko, cabezota.

- ¡Claro que puede ser! ¿Acaso Makoto no te abandonó cuando no fuiste capaz de hacer ver a tu padre que él no iba a convertirse en un títere de su monstruoso imperio empresarial por el simple hecho de que tú eras su novia? – la acorraló ferozmente.

- ¡Ey! ¡No hace falta que me ataques! – se defendió la rubia - Pero tienes razón…- aceptó finalmente con triteza – Las personas debemos hacer lo que nos dicte nuestra conciencia y nuestro corazón. Y tú has hecho perfectamente bien en este caso. Si Heiji no espabila, es su problema.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu flamante regreso con Makoto? – le preguntó la otra con una sonrisa que pretendía quitar hierro a toda la conversación.

- Él ha vuelto a mí con la intención de doblegarse a cualquier deseo de mi padre tan sólo para estar conmigo. Pero estos meses que hemos vivido separados me han hecho comprender que no debo permitir eso. Mi padre es muy importante para mí, pero Makoto es mi futuro, el hombre que yo he elegido para compartir mi vida. Así que, cuando su mudanza termine y los dos nos instalemos definitivamente en tu piso, Ran, hablaré con mi padre. Me gustaría que nos financiara el proyecto propio que estamos madurando para crear una empresa creadora y distribuidora de ordenadores de última generación. Makoto es un informático prodigioso y también un gran comercial. Aprovecharemos su potencial al máximo con ello, y yo le haré de secretaria. Por supuesto, cuando la empresa empiece a ganar dinero, le devolveremos a mi padre hasta el último yen invertido en él. Pero si él no es capaz de comprendernos, lo intentaremos de todos modos, tan sólo que usando mi propio patrimonio, muchísimo más modesto que el de mi padre, por lo que las dimensiones del proyecto deberán reducirse, y yo… bueno, no sé.

- ¿Qué es eso de "no sé"? – preguntó Shinichi, pensando que aquel era un bueno momento para hacer notar su presencia - ¿Qué no sabes? – sonrió a Sonoko con cariño.

- ¡Amor! – Ran corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cuello con alegría.

- Hazme el favor y no te separes de ella ni siquiera un minuto. No puedes imaginar lo pesada que se pone. – Afirmó Kazuha con burla.

Shinichi le sonrió, satisfecho, pero Ran continuó abrazada a él, ignorando a su amiga por completo.

- Te amo – el joven detective susurró al oído de la chica, mientras la separaba de él lentamente para abrazarla de un modo que le permitiese conversar también con sus amigas.

Ran permaneció bien pegadita a él, sintiendo su calor. Hacerlo así era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

- Estaba comentando a las chicas que Makoto y yo queremos montar una empresa propia, que se dedique a crear y distribuir tecnología informática de última generación. Si mi padre nos financia el proyecto, yo seré la secretaria de Makoto, pero si no lo hace… no sé si os parecerá una locura, pero me gustaría ser ama de casa, dedicarme a criar a mis hijos y cuidar de mi marido. – aseguró Sonoko con decisión.

- Que no quieras dar palo al agua me parece propio de ti – Ran le sacó la lengua con burla – Pero que desees encerrarte entre cuatro paredes, sin vida social, tan sólo dedicada a tu familia… Eso no va contigo ni aún queriendo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no haría vida social? Está claro que al principio no podría disfrutar de la vida a la que estoy acostumbrada, porque el dinero que tengo ahorrado debería destinarlo a ayudar con los gastos de la empresa y de la casa, pero en cuanto la empresa comenzase a recuperar el dinero invertido y diese beneficios, yo podría volver a formar parte de fundaciones culturales, benéficas, participar en actos sociales… Relacionarme con gente, vamos – les sonrió con picardía.

- Escuchándote hablar así parece mentira que tenga ante mí a la misma Sonoko alocada de siempre. Definitivamente, Kyogoku te conviene – Shinchi le sonrió también, malicioso.

- Nunca cambiarás, detective – le pinchó ella como respuesta.

- Eso espero – se rió - ¿Qué os parece si…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el nuevo mayordomo, a quien había contratado junto con una cocinera y una criada nada más tener claro que Ran iría a vivir a la gran mansión, se acercó a él con cara de solemnidad.

- El señor tiene una visita – esperó la respuesta del chico con paciencia.

- ¿De quién se trata, Sr. Miyuki? - le interrogó el aludido.

- Es un caballero, señor, pero me temo que no ha querido facilitar su nombre. Tan sólo ha dicho que es de vital importancia que se entreviste con usted. Le he hecho pasar a la biblioteca.

- ¡Ni pensarlo! – negó la castaña haciendo valer todo su carácter - ¡Shinichi está convaleciente de su herida y sigue de baja laboral por ello! ¡Así que no permitiré que nadie le perturbe con un nuevo caso! ¡Y si es de la prensa y lo que busca es una entrevista, peor me lo pone!

- Mi vida, tranquilízate. No es educado hacer esperar a un caballero que se ha tomado la molestia de venir a visitarnos. Escucharé lo que desea y después le haré saber educadamente que no puedo ayudarle. – la abrazó, zalamero.

- ¿Tú, rechazando un caso? ¡Ve a otro perro con ese hueso! – se indignó ella - ¡Si bajas a hablar con él, aceptarás el caso que te ofrezca, y si lo haces, no volveré a hablarte en toda la semana! ¡Que lo sepas! ¡En todo el mes!

- ¡Pero qué guapa se pone mi novia cuando se enfada! – La besó con todo su amor – Esperadme tan sólo unos minutos, no tardaré.

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia las escaleras para ir a la biblioteca, situada en la parte baja del edificio, junto a su propio despacho.

- ¡Shinichi! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Shinichi! – continuó gritando Ran, a lo que el chico se giró, le mandó un beso con la mano para gritarle un "Te amo" y continuar su camino hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto.

- ¡Arg! ¡Siempre hace lo que quiere! – se lamentó ella, todavía enfadada.

-Vete acostumbrando – le dijo Sonoko – Aunque no lo parezca, él tiene incluso más carácter que tú. Y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo no lo sé? – se ofendió ella.

- Para nada. Quiero decir que Shin no es un hombre al que pueda disuadirse fácilmente cuando tiene claro qué es lo que debe hacer. En ese sentido sois iguales.

- Temo por él – se rindió la chica, preocupada.

- Lo sabemos, pero no lo presiones. Aprende a confiar más en su criterio. ¿Acaso le has visto fallar alguna vez?

- No, pero he sido testigo de innumerables ocasiones en que su osadía ha estado a punto de salirle cara. No lo piensa dos veces, se arriesga y punto.

- Y así te enamoraste de él, ¿No es verdad? – le hizo ver Kazuha.

- Sí, - suspiró – así me enamoré de él y volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces.

- Vamos, tranquilízate. Nada va a pasarle en la biblioteca de su propia casa. – le aseguraron ambas.

Las tres chicas fueron en busca de los demás para ver cómo iba el tema de la mudanza.

oo00OOO00oo

Nada más entrar Shinichi en la biblioteca y enfrentarse con la persona que le aguardaba de pie ante la puerta, pudo darse cuenta de a quién se enfrentaba exactamente. El joven detective no fue capaz de reconocer la faz de aquel sujeto, cosa por otro lado irrelevante ya que estaba seguro de que se trataba de un simple disfraz que ocultaba su verdadero rostro. Pero el monóculo cuidadosamente colocado en uno de sus ojos, el elegante saludo que le dedicó con una inclinación de su cuerpo, y sobre todo la pícara y descarada sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, le hacían inconfundible.

- La verdad, jamás habría imaginado que fueses tú – comenzó Shinichi con una afable sonrisa.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido – afirmó Kaito Kid sonriéndole del mismo modo.

- ¿Y a qué debo tan singular visita? – le observó ahora de forma suspicaz.

- A pesar de militar en bandos distintos, sabes que siento un profundo respeto por ti. Así que he venido a avisarte de que tu novia y tú os mantengáis alerta contra Kia Furutan.

El detective lo miró con sorpresa, para mudar su rostro inmediatamente después por otro de comprensión que el famoso ladrón no fue capaz de interpretar.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Furutan? – le preguntó simplemente.

- Su nombre real no es Kia Furutan, sino Kanoho Urashima, hijo menor del clan Urashima. ¿Reconoces ese apellido?

- ¡Cómo no reconocerlo! ¡Durante años, Urashima fue el jefe más temido de la mafia japonesa! ¡Daría lo que fuera por saber qué pasó con él! Desapareció repentinamente junto con sus tres hijos y nunca más se ha sabido nada de ellos. ¿Y dices que Furutan es su tercer hijo? – lo miró con asombro - ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Y por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello a parte de ti?

- Lo descubrí al tratar de solucionar asuntos personales, Kudo. Asuntos que no te incumben. Y nadie le ha encontrado todavía simplemente porque no le buscan. Hace tiempo que se dio por desaparecida a la familia al completo, no se sabe si muerta durante la venganza de alguno de sus grupos rivales o exiliada del país por acoso de esos mismos grupos, hartos de probar tan sólo las migajas del pastel que suponen las inmensas ganancias de las mafias en este país. Traté de investigar a fondo sobre él, pero tan sólo pude hallar indicios de sus maldades, a riesgo de ser descubierto yo mismo. Y te aseguro que la clave para resolver lo que realmente le sucedió a esa familia tan sólo está en su persona. – Shinichi asintió, haciéndole ver que seguía el hilo de su explicación – Al enterarme de que Ran iba a casarse con semejante sanguijuela y sabiendo que ella siempre ha sido muy importante para ti, decidí que debía avisarte para que impidieses esa boda a toda costa. Sé que ahora eres tú quien va a casarse con la afortunada, - le sonrió – pero te aseguro que Furutan no es de los que olvida, ni tampoco de los que perdona. Por eso os advierto: guardaos de él y si es posible, destruidle, porque no podréis ser realmente felices hasta que él no haya desaparecido de vuestras vidas para siempre.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que Ran y Furutan iban a casarse? Esa noticia jamás trascendió a la prensa. Y tan sólo unas pocas personas la conocíamos.

- Tengo mis fuentes – rezongó el otro – Mi advertencia ya ha sido hecha. Ahora tómala como mejor te parezca. Pase lo que pase con vosotros, yo tendré la conciencia tranquila.

Hizo intento de marcharse, pero Shinichi se interpuso en su camino con decisión.

- Un momento. ¿Y no va siendo hora de que le confieses toda la verdad a "tu fuente"? ¿Qué crees que hará ella si algún día se entera de que ha estado siendo engañada por aquel a quien cree el hombre de su vida? – preguntó, fijando su inquisitiva mirada en la de su interlocutor.

Al escucharle, Kaito lo miró con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, dándose perfecta cuenta de lo que aquellas preguntas llevaban consigo. Sintiéndose vencido, caminó hacia uno de los sillones, donde se dejó caer.

- Sabes quién soy… - aseguró sin atisbo de duda.

- Hace tiempo que lo sé, pero aunque no soy partidario de tus métodos ni de algunas de tus andanzas, no considero que merezcas pasar el resto de tus días en la cárcel. Y mucho menos que ella merezca sufrir por ti ni por nadie, con lo buena persona que es. Por eso no pienso delatarte mientras tus fechorías se limiten a hurtos bromistas y actos por el estilo.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- ¿Cómo? Tan sólo tuve que escuchar a Aoko hablar sobre ti, completamente enamorada. Ella está convencida de que es la novia del hombre más inteligente y honrado de todo el país. – Taito se encogió en su asiento - Nos ha contado infinidad de veces cuánto admiras a Kaito Kid y cómo celebras sus victorias como si fuesen propias. Estamos al tanto de tu desordenada vida trabajando como investigador freelance para una de las mejores aseguradoras de Tokio. Sales de casa a horas intempestivas y vuelves cada vez a una hora distinta, no tienes horario de trabajo alguno y siempre pareces distraído. Pero en cambio allá donde aparece Kaito Kid estás tú para encontrar dónde ha escondido él esta o aquella joya y recuperarlas, cuando no es él mismo quien confiesa su "pequeño" hurto dejando la joya a la vista de todos, formando parte del circo montado por semejante maquinador. ¿Qué mejor modo de saber cuándo, cómo y dónde va a robar y esconder una gran joya que siendo tú el propio Kaito Kid? ¡Y mira que haber usado tu nombre de pila como nombre artístico! ¡Ese es el colmo del egocentrismo! Aunque también conozco la historia de porqué lo hiciste.

- Siempre supe que si alguien me descubría alguna vez, esa persona serías tú. ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Kaito enfrentando su mirada.

- Como te he dicho, por el momento, nada. Pero te pido que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Que pienses en ella, Kaito, que te ama con locura.

- Debe ser maravilloso poder ser uno mismo y no ocultar nada a la persona a la que se ama…

- Dímelo a mí – le aseguró el otro – Yo me vi obligado a ocultar a Ran mi condición de Conan Edogawa por obligación. Pero, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo tú? Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman, pero tu padre está muerto. En cambio tu novia está viva y se muere por hacerte feliz. Quizá sea tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro de forma positiva.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es perder a un padre, niño rico y mimado? – le reprochó con dureza - ¿Quién te crees que eres como para darme consejos?

- No sé nada de lo que es perder a un padre, pero sé mucho de lo que es ir perdiéndose a sí mismo día tras día, y a las personas a quienes se ama, por no poder dejar caer una máscara llena de mentiras que se aferra al alma como una segunda piel. Y si de algo sé, es de egoísmo. Del propio egoísmo al haber intentado proteger a toda costa a la persona que más amo en este mundo, aún por encima de ella misma y de sus propios sentimientos. Y casi me costó la felicidad de ambos.

Lo miró con pena y frustración.

- Tan sólo te digo que te lo plantees, que lo pienses. Que pienses sobre todo en ella. Y que si un día decides dejar atrás esa red de mentiras que nadie te obligó a tejer, pero todavía deseas saber quién mató a tu padre en realidad y quieres hacer pagar a los culpables por ello con la ley en la mano, aquí me tendrás para ayudarte. Haz magia en tu propia vida, Kaito. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Furioso, Kaito negó con la cabeza y abandonó la casa, dejando a Shinichi sin respuesta. El joven permaneció meditabundo durante unos minutos y después abandonó el cuarto también, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al verle salir, Ran se apresuró en alcanzarle, preocupada.

- ¿Quién era ese, Shin? ¿Qué quería? ¿Has aceptado un nuevo caso?

- Quizá sí y quizá no, amor – ella le miró sin ser capaz de comprender sus palabras – Era un hombre que quizá quiera encomendarme la resolución de un suceso del pasado. Hemos estado hablando sobre ello y sobre otros temas muy interesantes, y por ahora no hemos acordado nada. Así que puedes estar tranquila.

Ella le miró con suspicacia, pero finalmente aceptó su escueta y enigmática explicación, contenta de que él no hubiese aceptado ningún nuevo caso, que al fin y al cabo era lo único que ella deseaba. De pronto, el chico la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con impaciencia, con urgente necesidad, empapándose de su aroma y su calor para tratar de huir del aterrador frío que la advertencia de Kaito contra Furutan había sembrado en su propio corazón.

- ¿Estás bien, amor? – quiso saber ella al darse cuenta de que algo le turbaba.

- Sí, no te preocupes – la besó de nuevo, ahora dulcemente, para no preocuparla.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

Por fin estoy de nuevo aquí, continuando esta historia que tanto me gusta. **Ruego a todos los que la seguís que me perdonéis por tanta tardanza**. No sé si os lo dije, pero me casé el pasado mes de mayo y entre los preparativos de la boda, el viaje de novios y las vacaciones que tuve para poder disfrutar de todo ello, cuando volví al trabajo pasé más de un mes loca para ponerme al día. Luego me enfrasqué en un nuevo relato que estoy publicando y nunca encontraba oportunidad para continuar con este. Pero todo tiene su momento y al fin he sentido la urgente necesidad de volver a los brazos de Shinichi, jeje.

Es muy probable que vuelva a actualizar muy pronto, ya que tengo en mente un capitulo muy especial donde Shinichi y Ran aclaran por fin su relación y todos los malentendidos que pudiese haber entre ellos, conjuran por fin todo el dolor que han sufrido el uno por el otro y consiguen la estabilidad de pareja que tanto desean.

Y quizá se alargue el fic más de lo que yo esperaba, ya que al incluir a Kaito Kuroba y su propia trama en toda la historia, no paran de ocurrírseme ideas. Voy a tratar de dar al tema de la muerte del padre de Kaito un giro un poco más... normal, que todo eso de la fuente de la eterna juventud. Y por supuesto, con la desaparición de Los Hombres de Negro, Kaito no ha encontrado su venganza. Bueno, ya veremos. Tampoco quiero liarme mucho, que no es su historia lo que estoy contando aquí.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Rose.**


End file.
